Le Clan du Givre
by Eclat de Noisette
Summary: Nuage d'Hiver et Nuage de Menthe, deux apprentis du Clan du Givre aux destins pourtant différents, vont tous les deux devenir inséparables. L'un veut devenir un grand guerrier et servir son Clan au péril de sa vie alors que l'autre a choisi de découvrir les mystères du Clan des Etoiles en suivant la voix de guérisseuse. Ils vont devoir rester unis pour sauver leur Clan des menaces.
1. Prologue

**Salutation !**

Je poste une autre de mes fanfictions sur LGDC. Celle-ci est plus "classique" et ce rapproche beaucoup plus du style des livres originaux que mes autres fanfics. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je posterais un chapitre régulièrement car la ponctualité ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, que ce soit sur internet ou dans la vie... Bref. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives.

_L'univers de Warriors appartient entièrement à Erin Hunter, seuls les personnages et l'intrigue de cette fanfic viennent de moi._

**Bonne Lecture.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Le soleil de l'hiver déclina dans le ciel. Dans la pouponnière du Clan du Givre deux chatons se disputaient :

« Petit Hiver ! Arrête d'embêter Petit Été !, gronda Fleur Tigrée, une jeune reine rousse.  
>- Mais maman, c'est lui qui a commencé !, se défendit le premier. Il a mangé mon morceau de souris !<br>- C'n'est même pas vrai !, rétorqua l'autre. En plus lui il m'a donné des coups de pattes ! »

Un grand chat blanc aux yeux bleus arriva dans la tanière. La mère des deux chatons regarda son compagnon.

« Etoile de Glace, dit leur d'arrêter de se disputer à longueur de journée » implora-t-elle.

Celui-ci fit signe à ses chatons de s'approcher :

« Vous savez que vous allez avoir 6 lunes demain. Je vous ai choisi les meilleurs guerriers du Clan pour être vos mentors mais si vous vous disputez tout le temps vous n'aurez pas le temps d'apprendre à devenir comme eux. »

Petit Été fut le premier à répondre :

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa ! Ce n'est pas Petit Hiver qui va m'empêcher de devenir le meilleur guerrier du Clan !  
>- Moi aussi je deviendrais un des meilleurs guerriers du Clan ! » ajouta ce dernier.<p>

Etoile de Glace ronronna et leur donna une léchouille sur le dessus de la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Je n'en doute pas mais vous devrez être bien attentif lors de leur démonstration, conseilla-t-il.  
>- Et qui serons leur mentor ? demanda Fleur Tigrée.<br>- Plume d'Aigle pour Petit Hiver et Griffe de Loup pour Petit Été, répondit le meneur.  
>- Oh mais ce n'est pas juste ! Petit Hiver a le lieutenant du Clan pour mentor et moi j'ai juste un banal guerrier !, protesta le chaton roux.<br>- Ne dit pas ça Petit Été !, gronda le chef. Griffe de Loup est un excellent guerrier, tu sais que j'ai hésité plusieurs heures entre lui ou Plume d'Aigle comme lieutenant.  
>- Peut-être mais tu as quand même choisi Plume d'Aigle !, se lamenta-t-il. C'est injuste ! C'est toujours Petit Hiver qui a les meilleures choses ! »<p>

La reine enroula sa queue autour du petit chat roux.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Petit Été. Aller dormez maintenant, demain sera une longue journée. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salutation !**

Voici le chapitre 1. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Petit Hiver et Petit Été arrivèrent dans le camp enneigé. Il n'était pas loin de midi et le brouillard était déjà tombé. Leur père se tenait fièrement en haut du promontoire, sa fourrure blanche comme la neige était éblouissante sous le soleil de la mauvaise saison. Petit Hiver le regarda avec admiration, il était très fier d'avoir hérité du même pelage que lui, car celui-ci lui avait donné son nom.

Une fois que la clairière fut remplie de félin, Etoile de Glace pris la parole :

« Aujourd'hui, deux chatons vont être nommés apprentis » annonça t'il.

Il regarda ces deux fils et leur fit signe de s'avancer avant de continuer :

« Petit Été, à partir de ce jour tu t'appelleras Nuage d'Été, ton mentor sera Griffe de Loup. Je sais qu'il t'apprendra tout ce qu'i savoir sur le code du guerrier. »

Il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre :

« Petit Hiver, à partir de ce jour tu t'appelleras Nuage d'Hiver et ton mentor sera Plume d'Aigle. Je sais qu'il t'apprendra tout ce qu'i savoir sur le code du guerrier. »

Tous les chats du Clan acclamèrent les deux frères. Nuage d'Hiver se tourna vers son mentor, un grand mâle aux taches brunes et haut sur patte. Comme Fleur Tigrée lui avait expliquée il alla à sa rencontre et celui-ci lui toucha le museau du bout de la truffe. Nuage d'Hiver remercia ensuite les chats qui venait le féliciter, lui et son mentor.

Un peu après le baptême, Plume d'Aigle emmena Nuage d'Hiver faire le tour du territoire. Même à la mauvaise saison les guerriers du Clan du Givre sont très actifs, leurs longues fourrures tiennent bien chaud et leurs longues pattes permettent de marcher dans la neige sans trop de difficultés. Mais Nuage d'Hiver peinait tout de même à avancer, il n'était pas encore aussi grand que son mentor et avait du mal à aller au même rythme que lui dans la poudreuse, de plus il avait quand même un peu froid. Quelle chance à Nuage d'Été se dit-il. Griffe de Loup a préféré attendre que la neige fonde avant de l'emmener dans la foret et il était resté au camp avec Nuage de Sapin et Nuage de Pluie, deux autres apprentis âgés de 8 lunes. Il serait bien resté discuter avec eux lui aussi, surtout avec la jolie Nuage de Pluie, mais Plume d'Aigle tenait vraiment à lui montrer l'étendue du territoire aujourd'hui.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient sous de grands pins le mentor de Nuage d'Hiver lui expliqua où ils iraient :

« Nous allons traverser la forêt pour atteindre la lande, dit-il. Une fois là-bas on ferra demi-tour jusqu'à la rivière qui est notre frontière avec le Clan de la Bruine. On la longera jusqu'à arriver à un chemin du tonnerre puis on se redirigera vers le camp et on chassera s'il nous reste du temps car il fait froid une fois que le soleil se couche.  
>- D'accord » répondit l'apprenti qui était déjà fatigué rien que de penser à tout le chemin qu'ils allaient faire.<p>

Après 20 minutes de marche Nuage d'Hiver et Plume d'Aigle arrièrent sur un vaste territoire découvert.

« Voici la lande, ici on y trouve beaucoup de lapin à la saison des feuilles vertes, expliqua son mentor. De l'autre côté se trouve le Clan du Brouillard. »

En regardant le paysage, Nuage d'Hiver se senti plus d'étendu ici, contrairement dans la foret où il se trouvait à l'étroit parmi tous les arbres qui cachaient des parties du ciel. D'ici on pouvait voir quelques nids de bipèdes sur une colline qui semblait minuscule tellement elles se situaient loin après la lande, au-delà du territoire du Clan de la Bruine. Tout était blanc, seuls quelques perce-neiges sortaient fièrement des quatre centimètre de neiges qui recouvrait le sol. Il s'imaginait déjà courir après un lapin avec ses amis et son frère à la saison des feuilles nouvelles, lorsque que temps se sera radoucit.

« Bon maintenant allons à la rivière » miaula le guerrier, ramenant l'apprenti à la réalité.

Ils firent demi-tour repartirent dans la foret mais en se dirigeant vers la gauche cette fois-ci.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard Nuage d'Hiver et Plume d'Aigle s'arrêtèrent devant une rivière gelée.

« Ici c'est la rivière, elle est gelée à cause du froid, expliqua le lieutenant. Mais c'est surtout notre frontière avec le Clan de la Bruine. Quand tu reviendras ici lors de patrouille et que l'eau ne sera plus gelée, tu verras peut être certain d'entre eux pêcher de l'autre côté.  
>- Et nous ne pêchons pas nous ? demanda l'apprenti curieux.<br>- Non, la rivière appartient au Clan de la Brume et en plus nous ne savons ni pêcher, ni nager, répondit son mentor. Bon on ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'attarder, le chemin du tonnerre est à l'autre bout de la forêt et le ciel commence à devenir nuageux. »

Le guerrier et l'apprenti s'élancèrent de nouveau dans la forêt. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Nuage d'Hiver voyait des nuages recouvrir le ciel à travers les branches dénudées. Il comprit que son mentor l'avait lui aussi remarqué car il accéléra le pas.

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que les deux chats marchaient dans la forêt quand Plume d'Aigle s'arrêta devant une longue bande noire.

« Voici un chemin du tonnerre, c'est ici que s'arrête notre territoire, dit-il à Nuage d'Hiver. Des monstres passent dessus de temps en temps.  
>- Ce sont quoi les monstres ? demanda l'apprenti.<br>- Ce sont des choses qu'utilisent les bipèdes pour se déplacer en rentrant dans leur ventre, répondit le lieutenant.  
>- Et c'est dangereux ? questionnait à nouveau Nuage d'hiver.<br>- Pas tant les bipèdes restent à l'intérieur et qu'ils ne quittent pas le chemin du tonnerre, expliqua son mentor.  
>- Et il y a quoi de l'autre côté du chemin ? L'interrogea encore l'apprenti.<br>- Il y a une ville qui grouille de bipèdes, de chats domestiques et de chiens. Tu ne dois jamais y aller, c'est pour ça qu'il est interdit de traverser le chemin, c'est très dangereux la bas. Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui les questions, rentrons au camp. »

Nuage d'Hiver passa juste après son mentor entre les deux sapins qui laissaient tout juste la place à un chat d'entrer dans le camp. Les autres passages étaient bloqués par des ronces, ce qui empêchait les attaques de blaireaux, de renards ou des autres Clans. Il arriva dans le camp et vit son frère discuter avec Nuage de Pluie, Nuage de Sapin et Nuage Bleu. Ce dernier venait de rentrer de chasse un peu plus tôt avec son mentor, Museau de Givre, qui discutait avec Griffe de Loup et Fleur Tigrée.  
>Nuage d'Hiver s'approcha du groupe d'apprentis :<p>

« Salut, ça vous dit de manger un morceau ? dit-il.  
>- On a déjà mangés tout à l'heure, lui répondit Nuage d'Été. Il fallait que tu reviennes plus tôt.<br>- Bon ce n'est pas grave, soupira Nuage d'Hiver, un peu déçu de devoir manger tout seul.  
>- Attends ! l'interpella Nuage de Pluie. Je t'accompagne, Pattes Tachetées m'a demandée d'apporter une proie aux anciens.<br>- Je viens aussi » annonça Nuage d'Été.

Les trois apprentis avancèrent jusqu'au tas de gibier. Nuage d'Hiver constata qu'il était presque vide, seulement un lapin maigrichons et un petit écureuil étaient posés sur la fine souche d'arbre.

« C'est quoi cette boule de poils rousse ? » se demanda tout haut Nuage d'Hiver, qui n'avait jamais mangé n'y vu d'écureuil.

Il renifla le rongeur ; en tout cas l'odeur était alléchante.

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un écureuil ! s'exclama son frère.  
>- Tu n'as pas encore dû apprendre à chasser si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, supposa Nuage de Pluie.<br>- Non, avoua Nuage d'Hiver.  
>- Moi Griffe de Loup m'a appris le nom de toute les proies de la foret, se vanta le rouquin. Il m'a même apprit la différence qu'il y a entre un rongeur et un lapin.<br>- Moi j'ai fait le tour du territoire, expliqua Nuage d'Hiver. Il est très grand !  
>- Ah c'est bien, répondit son frère d'un ton indifférent. Bon on va l'apporter se lapin Nuage de Pluie ?<br>- D'accord » répondit celle-ci avant de prendre le lapin dans sa gueule et de s'éloigner vers la tanière des anciens, suivit par Nuage d'Été.

Nuage d'Hiver les regarda s'éloignés, les oreilles rabattues. Il avait l'impression que son frère lui en voulait, pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour. Le novice mangea rapidement l'écureuil et alla dans la tanière des apprentis. Elle lui sembla toute petite par rapport à la pouponnière. Sa nouvelle tanière était juste un grand terrier creusé dans la terre alors que la pouponnière était une petite grotte, petite mais bien plus haute et large que le terrier. Nuage d'Hiver constata qu'il était seul. Il s'allongera alors contre le bord droit de la tanière, de là on pouvait voir de temps en temps la lune, dont la forme actuelle lui faisait penser à une griffe, trouver un petit passage pour briller entre les nuages gris qui cachaient la toison argentée. Nuage d'Hiver bailla, ferma les yeux et plongea petit à petit dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salutations !**

Le chapitre 2, tout simplement.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

« Tout vas bien Nuage d'Hiver ? » interrogea une petite voix derrière lui.

Nuage d'Hiver fit volte-face et vit, à l'entrée de la tanière des apprentis, une petite femelle blanche aux tâches marrons tigré et aux yeux vert foncés magnifiques, comme les feuilles des arbres à la saison des feuilles vertes. C'était Nuage de Menthe, l'apprentie d'Ombre de Lune, le guérisseur. Quand elle était encore à la pouponnière Nuage de Menthe était plutôt discrète et sage et Nuage d'Hiver n'avait pas beaucoup appris à la connaître même si ils n'avaient qu'un quart de lune d'écart.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien » s'empressa de dire Nuage d'Hiver.

L'apprenti avait la fourrure hérissé, il venait de se disputer avec Nuage d'Été pour une raison idiote qu'il n'avait pas envie de raconter. Pourtant Nuage d'Hiver avait l'impression que Nuage d'Été ne lui en voulait plus. Ces jours-ci la neige et le froid persistaient à rester jusqu'à la saison des feuilles nouvelles et les apprentis n'allaient pas beaucoup s'entraîner. Quand il s'était déjà occupé des anciens et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire Nuage d'Hiver restait avec Nuage d'Été et Nuage de Pluie.

« Pourtant tu viens de te disputer avec ton frère non ? » demanda Nuage de Menthe.

Nuage d'Hiver se crispa. Comment pouvais-t-elle être au courant ? Il ne pensait que seul Nuage de Pluie avait été témoins de la dispute... Avaient-ils fait assez de bruit pour qu'on les entende à l'extérieur de la tanière ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? questionna-t-il.

- Tu avais l'air énervé quand je suis arrivée, expliqua l'apprentie. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? Nuage d'Été est encore jaloux pour l'histoire des mentors ?

- Il était jaloux ? s'étonna le chat blanc. Mais comment sais-tu tout ça toi ? Tu ne lui parles presque jamais...

- Je ne parle peut être pas beaucoup mais je sais écouter et observer » dit-elle un peu gênée.

Nuage d'Hiver plissa les yeux. Nuage de Menthe était-elle en train de lui dire qu'elle espionnait les autres ? N'a-t-elle pas autre chose à faire que de fourrer son museau dans ce qui ne la regarde pas ? se demanda Nuage Hiver en réprimant un grognement de protestation. De toute façon il n'avait rien à cacher, et même si Nuage de Menthe savait pour la dispute entre lui et son frère il ne pense pas qu'elle ira le raconter à tout le Clan, timide comme elle est. Nuage de Menthe entrouvrit la gueule comme pour demander autre chose mais elle prit un air hésitant et la referma.

« Quoi ? demanda Nuage d'Hiver qui avait bien vu qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu t'es disputer avec lui ? demanda Nuage de Menthe.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie, avoua Nuage d'Hiver.

- S'il-te-plait, je ne le dirais à personne, insista gentiment la jeune chatte dont les yeux brillants trahissaient sa grande curiosité.

- Bon d'accord, céda l'apprenti blanc. En fait je suis entré dans la tanière et j'ai vu Nuage de Pluie et Nuage d'Été qui discutaient. Comme j'avais faim et que j'avais déjà fini de m'occuper des anciens un peu plus tôt avec Nuage de Pluie, alors que mon frère dormais encore, je suis allé la voir et je lui ai proposer de partager une souris avec moi ; mais je n'avais pas entendu que Nuage d'Été était justement en train de lui demander la même chose et, en le demandant à Nuage de Pluie, je lui avais coupé la parole et il a cru que je l'avais fait exprès donc on s'est disputé à propos de ça.

- Ah, et j'imagine que Nuage de Pluie a finalement mangée avec ton frère puisque tu es là, supposa l'apprentie.

- Oui, soupira Nuage d'Hiver.

- C'est idiot, vous auriez pu tous les deux manger avec elle, miaula Nuage de Menthe.

- Je sais, je lui ai proposé mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, expliqua le jeune chat. Du coup je vais manger tout seul.

- On peut manger tous les deux si tu veux, proposa timidement Nuage de Menthe.

- D'accord » répondit Nuage d'Hiver qui c'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait presque rien sur l'apprentie aux yeux verts et qu'il comptait en profiter pour faire connaissance et en savoir d'avantage sur elle. Qui sait, ils allaient peut être devenir amis ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salutations !**

Nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Nuage de Menthe se réveilla à l'aube. Elle regarda Ombre de Lune, son mentor, il dormait encore. Elle sortit et alla dans le camp. La neige avait fondue mais la brume était plus épaisse que les autres jours et l'apprentie n'y voyait pas à plus de deux queues de renard. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle ne voyait qu'un chat moucheté plutôt massif a quelques sauts de lièvre. C'est Plume d'Aigle, il doit diriger la patrouille de l'aube, devina l'apprentie. Elle allait le rejoindre pour le saluer quand elle percuta quelque chose.

« Nuage de Menthe ? fit le chat qu'elle avait bousculé.

- Désolé » bafouilla l'apprentie en regardant ses pattes.

Elle releva la tête et vit que le chat en question était Nuage d'Hiver. Elle ne l'avait pas vue arrivée à cause de son pelage blanc. Nuage d'Hiver la regarda amicalement, elle savait qu'il était plus contant de la voir que fâché qu'elle lui soit rentrée dedans ; ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant ils s'entendaient très bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais lever aussi tôt ?, lui demanda Nuage d'Hiver

- Je peux te retourner la question, miaula l'apprentie.

- C'est Plume d'Aigle qui est venu me réveiller, il veut que je vienne à la patrouille de l'aube car il ne m'a pas encore amené jusqu'à la frontière du Clan de la Bruine, au-delà de la lande, expliqua son ami.

- Vous allez y mettre toute la matinée alors ! » s'exclama l'apprentie, un peu déçu à l'idée de rester toute seule. Elle n'avait pas de frère n'y de sœur contrairement aux autres apprentis. En plus sa mère, Tornade Rousse, est morte à sa naissance et personne ne savait qui était son père. Heureusement que j'ai Ombre de Lune et Nuage d'Hiver, se disait toujours l'apprentie pour se consoler quand elle se sentait seule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Nuage d'Hiver. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose à faire. »

L'apprenti blanc parti vers son mentor.

Nuage de Menthe retourna dans la tanière d'Ombre de Lune ; elle vit que son mentor s'était levé et qu'il avait l'air de faire l'inventaire de ses plantes.

« Il nous manque des plantes ? » demanda l'apprentie.

Son mentor inspecta quelques secondes un paquet de petite graine noire avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, il nous manque des baies de genièvres et de la grande camomille. Hier Aile d'Hirondelle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas attrapée le mal vert, s'inquiéta son mentor.

- Tu veux que j'aille en cueillir ? proposa Nuage de Menthe.

- Oui mais tu y iras une fois que le brouillard se sera dissipé, répondit le guérisseur.

- D'accord, miaula la petite chatte.

- En attendant prend quelques plantes et de la bile de souris et va t'occuper des anciens » lui ordonna Ombre de Lune.

La novice aux yeux verts s'exécuta et partie vers la tanière des anciens.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? demanda Petite Oreille à Nuage de Menthe.

- Toujours pas, soupira l'apprentie. Tu es sûr d'avoir une tique ? »

Nuage de Menthe avait beau remuer la fourrure brune de l'ancien dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas la moindre tique.

« Puisque je te le dis !, s'impatienta le doyen. Tu t'y prends mal, c'est tout ! »

La jeune chatte sentait l'agacement de Petite Oreille mais elle faisait de son mieux !

« Désolé mais je ne la trouve pas, tu te fais peut être des idées » répliqua poliment l'apprentie.

Elle se leva pour s'approcher d'Eclair Bleu, laissant Petite Oreille grogner dans son coin.

« Aile d'Hirondelle va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bof, répondu le matou. Son état n'a fait qu'empirer depuis hier. »

Malgré l'apparence calme de l'ancien guerrier, la novice perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle savait que de tous les chats du Clan Aile d'Hirondelle et Éclair Bleu étaient les plus inséparable. Quand la femelle écaille avait rejoint les anciens il y a peu suite à une entorse à la patte, Éclair Bleu avait lui aussi demandé à les rejoindre alors qu'il avait encore plusieurs lunes devant lui avant d'en avoir réellement besoins.

« Où est-t-elle ? questionna Nuage de Menthe.

- Elle est au fond de la tanière, je crois qu'elle dort, miaula le mâle gris. »

L'apprentie pris ses plantes dans sa gueule et entra dans la tanière, où elle vit Aile d'Hirondelle couché sur le sol recouvert de mousse.

« Aile d'Hirondelle, tu es réveillée ? demanda Nuage de Menthe en posant ses remèdes.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci d'une voix rauque.

- Tu as toujours mal au ventre ? interrogea la novice.

- Oui, et j'ai froid aussi, lui dit l'ancienne.

- Alors tu dois surement avoir de la fièvre » supposa l'apprentie.

Nuage de Menthe regarda ses plantes, elle repéra quelques feuilles de menthe aquatique. C'est ce qu'il lui faut, la menthe guéri des maux de ventre, se dit l'apprentie. Elle donna deux feuilles à la femelle écaille qui fut prise d'une quinte de toux si forte que Nuage de Menthe craignit qu'elle se soit étouffée.

« Tu penses que tu auras assez de force pour rejoindre l'antre d'Ombre de Lune ? s'enquit la jeune chatte quand elle eut finit de tousser.

- Je pense » miaula doucement Aile d'Hirondelle.

Cette dernière se leva difficilement, Nuage de Menthe se mit à côté d'elle et l'épaula. Elles sortirent de la tanière où Éclair Bleu les attendaient.

« Vous allez dans l'antre d'Ombre de Lune ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, répondit l'apprentie.

- Alors je viens aussi, s'empressa-t-il de dire en se mettant de l'autre côté de sa compagne.

- D'accord » miaula Nuage de Menthe sachant que même si elle demandait à l'ancien de rester ici il les suivrait quand même.

Les trois félins s'engouffrèrent dans la tanière d'Ombre de Lune qui triait un tas de baie. En les entendant arriver il se retourna.

« Allongez Aile d'Hirondelle ici » miaula le guérisseur en désignant une litière de mousse vide du bout de la queue.

Les deux félins s'exécutèrent et Ombre de Lune s'occupa de la doyenne. Nuage de Menthe observa attentivement son mentor ; elle essayait de se souvenir du nom et des vertus des plantes que le guérisseur donnait à la malade ou qu'il triait une fois qu'il eut finit. Elle ne parvenu pas à toutes les nommer mais elle se souvenu d'une bonne majorité.

« Nuage de Menthe » l'appela Ombre de Lune.

Elle le rejoignit en jetant un coup d'œil à Aile d'Hirondelle ; en voyant les flancs de l'ancienne se soulever régulièrement et ses yeux fermés elle comprit elle dormait. Éclair Bleu était assis à côté d'elle et la regardait, l'air inquiet.

« Tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle à son mentor.

- Je ne sais pas, son état semble s'être un peu s'améliorer mais seul le Clan des Étoiles sait si elle aura assez de force pour résister au mal vert » lui répondit le mâle noir.

Son mentor semblait calme pourtant Nuage de Menthe savait qu'au fond de lui il était aussi inquiet qu'elle pour l'ancienne. Certaines personnes ont beau l'intention de cacher leurs peurs, leurs doutes et même leurs émotions, Nuage de Menthe savait toujours ce que les autres ressentait avec une facilité étonnante et parfois même déstabilisante ou gênante pour certains, qu'ils ressentent joie et fierté ou tristesse et colère. C'est comme si elle ressentait elle aussi les émotions des autres, comme si c'était les siennes...

« Et on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ? » demanda l'apprentie guérisseuse.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire alors qu'un membre du Clan était malade, surtout qu'Aile d'Hirondelle lui contait souvent des histoires quand elle était chaton et elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

« J'allais justement te demander d'aller cueillir des baies de genièvre dans la forêt, répondit son mentor.

- D'accord, acquiesça Nuage de Menthe. Et je regarderais aussi si je trouve de l'herbe à chat, ça serait utile contre le mal vert d'Aile d'Hirondelle.

- Très bonne idée, mais si tu en trouve n'oublie pas d'en laisser un peu pour que nous en ayons encore plus tard » ajouta Ombre de Lune en souriant.

Nuage de Menthe fila fièrement vers la sortie du camp, elle savait que son mentor était contant des progrès qu'elle avait fait en même pas une lune. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait quand même encore devoir apprendre et travailler pendant des lunes et des lunes si elle espérait devenir une guérisseuse exemplaire comme Ombre de Lune.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous !**

Un chapitre assez long cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Un flocon s'engouffra dans la tanière des apprentis et se déposa sur le museau de Nuage d'Hiver qui éternua. Cette nuit la neige avait recommencé à tomber et l'espérance d'avoir un temps plus doux en attendant la saison des feuilles nouvelles c'était envolé. L'apprenti sortit et sentit un vent glacial lui fouetter le visage. La fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol tel un manteau de soie blanche lui givra les coussinets. Il fonça le museau et courra le plus vite possible vers l'antre d'Ombre de Lune, où se trouvait sûrement Nuage de Menthe.

« Salut ! dit justement son amie en le voyant arriver.

- Salut Nuage de Menthe, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourtant la neige semble s'être calmée par rapport à cette nuit, observa l'apprentie en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. J'espère qu'il fera un meilleur temps demain, c'est l'assemblée des guérisseurs !

- C'est génial, tu vas pourvoir aller à la cascade de lune ! l'envia Nuage d'Hiver.

- Oui, miaula l'apprentie guérisseuse en souriant.

- Tu penses que tu iras quand même si il neige ? demanda-t-il.

- Au lieu de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec ton amie tu devrais plutôt venir chasser Nuage d'Hiver ! » les interrompit un grand matou marron et brun.

C'était Plume d'Aigle, il avait l'air plutôt mécontent.

« Toi aussi Nuage de Menthe ! ajouta Ombre de Lune qui venait d'émerger du fond de la réserve. Tu devrais être en train de t'occuper d'Aile d'Hirondelle !

- Désolé Ombre de Lune... » bafouilla l'intéressée.

Nuage d'Hiver redouta soudain que Nuage de Menthe soit punie alors que c'était lui qui était venue la voir et l'avait distraite de son travail.

« Ne lui en veux pas Ombre de Lune ! C'est moi qui l'ai dérangée et empêchée d'aller voir Aile d'Hirondelle, si tu dois punir quelqu'un c'est moi » s'empressa aussitôt de dire l'apprenti blanc.

Ombre de Lune échangea un regard avec Plume d'Aigle.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de punir Nuage de Menthe, miaula Ombre de Lune.

- Oui, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, j'aurais juste préféré que tu me préviennes que tu allais voir Nuage de Menthe, ça m'aurai évité de te chercher, ajouta Plume d'Aigle.

- D'accord, je te préviendrais la prochaine fois, affirma Nuage d'Hiver soulagé.

- Je l'espère bien ! » répondit son mentor en sortant.

Il salua Ombre de Lune d'un hochement de tête et parti au camp.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, à plus tard Nuage de Menthe, miaula Nuage d'Hiver quelques instants plus tard.

- À plus tard » répondit la femelle.

Dans le camp, Nuage d'Hiver rejoignit son mentor qui était en train de parler avec Museau de Givre, la sœur de Nuage de Pluie. Leur discussion ne semblait pas plaire à la guerrière aux yeux bleus qui remuait nerveusement la queue de gauche à droite.

« Ça m'étonnerait que les souris et les lapins sortent le bout de leurs museaux aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, mais on peut toujours espérer en attraper quelques-uns, répondit Plume d'Aigle qui essayait de la convaincre de venir chasser avec eux.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle septique.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta le lieutenant. Depuis quelques jours tu passes tes journées dans la tanière des guerriers… Tu es malade ? Tu devrais aller voir Ombre de Lune, tu as peux être attrapé le mal vert d'Aile d'Hirondelle !

- Non, écoute-moi ! J'ai bien essayée de te dire ce qui se passe mais tu ne me laisse presque pas parler ! s'énerva Museau de Givre. »

_Nuage de Pluie et Museau de Givre on le même tempérament_, se dit Nuage d'Hiver. _Il n'y a pas de doute, elles sont bien sœur. _

« Pardon mais je me fais juste du souci pour toi, dit moi ce qu'il y a, répondit calmement le lieutenant. »

La guerrière semblait s'être calmée mais elle adressa un regard gêné à Nuage d'Hiver.

« Peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes Nuage d'Hiver ? demanda Plume d'Aigle qui avait remarqué le regard de sa compagne. Commence à t'avancer, je te rejoins rapidement.

- D'accord » miaula l'apprenti.

Nuage d'Hiver attendait son mentor dans la forêt quand il entendit le craquement d'une brindille derrière lui. Il sortit rapidement ses griffes et fit volte-face avant de constater que ce n'était que son frère qui faisait semblant de chasser une souris.

« Non Nuage d'Été ! s'exclama Griffe de Loup à quelques queue de renard de l'apprenti. Si tu fais tout ce bruit la souris saura que tu approches !

- Désolé, répondit l'apprenti roux en relevant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de souris. »

Le guerrier gris se tourna vers Nuage d'Hiver

« Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il à l'apprenti.

- J'attends Plume d'Aigle, il m'a dit qu'on devait se retrouver ici, répondit l'apprenti.

- Il est là justement ! miaula Nuage d'Été en pointant une direction du bout de la queue. »

Nuage d'Hiver de retourna et vit son mentor courir vers eux, il semblait heureux.

_Ça doit sûrement aller mieux avec Museau de Givre_, se dit Nuage d'Hiver.

Le lieutenant les rejoignit et les saluas.

« Vous allez chasser ? demanda Griffe de Loup.

- Vous voulez venir ? proposa le lieutenant en hochant la tête.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Nuage d'Eté.

- D'accord » confirma le mentor de ce dernier.

Les 4 félins chassèrent toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous la gueule remplie de proie ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, Plume d'Aigle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour poser des questions aux deux apprentis. Le lieutenant fit d'ailleurs halte au pied d'une souche d'arbre où il posa les deux souris qu'il tenait.

« Nuage d'Hiver dit-moi ce que tu sens » lui ordonnant-il.

L'apprenti posa la musaraigne qu'il tenait pour lever la tête, la truffe au vent.

« Et j'ai bien dit Nuage d'Hiver ! » répéta Plume d'Aigle à l'intention de Nuage d'Eté qui avait lui aussi lâché sa proie. Depuis le début, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre aux questions, même quand elles s'adressaient à son frère.

Nuage d'Hiver huma l'air froid et sentit une appétissante odeur d'écureuil qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir et son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Mais quelques instants plus tard une odeur plus ténue mais âcre lui fit plisser les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Plume d'Aigle en le voyant grimacer.

- Je sens une odeur d'écureuil mais il y a en une autre que je ne connais pas » avoua l'apprenti.

Le lieutenant huma l'air à son tour.

« Tu as raison Nuage d'Hiver, je crois bien qu'un renard est passé par ici... » déclara-t-il inquiet. Il regardait au loin comme s'il guettait la bête, les muscles tendus et l'échine hérissée.

« Un renard ? Mais il n'y en a jamais eu ici, ils habitent dans la forêt de sapins ! » s'exclama Griffe de Loup en laissant tomber les deux perdrix qu'il portait. Le guerrier gris huma l'air à nouveau et échangea un regard inquiet avec Plume d'Aigle.

« C'est quoi un renard ? demanda Nuage d'Été.

- C'est un animal dangereux, expliqua le lieutenant. Ils s'attaquent sans hésiter aux chatons pour en faire leur dîné.

- Mais alors nous on ne risque rien, en conclus le rouquin.

- Détrompe toi, ils s'en prennent aussi aux plus valeureux guerriers quand ils sont affamés... Et même quand ils n'ont pas faim d'ailleurs » le mis en garde le mâle brun.

Nuage d'Hiver frissonna. Il avait déjà entendu Aile d'Hirondelle lui parler de ses bêtes la quand il était chaton. D'après elle se sont des sans cœurs, des créatures rousses aux crocs et aux griffes aiguisés et assoiffées de sang.

Les quatre membres du Clan reprirent leurs proies et repartirent en direction du camp à l'affût du moindre signe qui pourrait indiquer la présence d'un renard.

Nuage d'Hiver entra dans le camp et s'apprêtait à aller déposer sa musaraigne quand son père le stoppa.

« Va plutôt porter ta proie à Framboise Glacée et ses chatons » lui ordonna le meneur.

Framboise Glacé était la mère de Museau de Givre et Nuage de Pluie mais aussi de deux chatons âgés de 3 lunes : Petite Plume et Boule de Suie. Petite Plume ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, blanche avec le bout des pattes noires, tandis que Boule de Suie était gris et avait les mêmes yeux que Nuage de Pluie.

Nuage d'Hiver hocha la tête et partit vers la pouponnière. Juste devant l'entrée il rencontra justement Nuage de Pluie qui en sortait.

« Oh Nuage d'Hiver, tu viens partager une souris avec moi et Nuage d'Été ? » proposa-t-elle.

Nuage d'Hiver hésita, il avait dit à Nuage de Menthe qu'il reviendrait la voir et il comptait manger avec elle. Il du hésité plusieurs instants car Nuage de Pluie plaqua ses oreilles vers l'arrière après plusieurs secondes.

« Tu ne veux pas ? s'irrita-t-elle.

- Je comptais aller voir Nuage de Menthe, je... commença-t-il à expliquer, en laissant tomber sa proie au sol.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? le coupa Nuage d'Été qui venait de les rejoindre et qui avait remarqué l'air indigné de leur amie.

- Nuage d'Hiver ne nous apprécie plus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est faux ! » protesta Nuage d'Hiver.

Nuage d'Été semblait perdu, ne sachant qui il devait suivre.

« Que racontes-tu Nuage de Pluie ? demanda finalement le rouquin, en lui touchant l'oreille d'un bout du museau. Tu sais très bien que Nuage d'Hiver nous aime bien !

- Bon alors s'il ne veut pas manger avec nous il avait juste à me le dire simplement au lieu d'essayer de se trouver une excuse, répondit l'apprentie qui semblait calmée.

- Mais je t'assure que je veux bien manger avec vous, c'est juste que j'avais dit à Nuage de Menthe que j'irais la voir ! » rétorqua Nuage d'Hiver avant de se rendre compte que les yeux de Nuage de Pluie brillait d'amusement. Elle faisait sûrement semblant depuis le début ! Il ne pût s'empêcher de grogner.

« Nuage de Pluie ! Arrête de le faire croire que tu es en colère, ce n'est pas drôle !, rouspéta-t-il en lui donnant une pichenette à l'épaule.

- D'accord, mais tu es si drôle quand tu t'énerves ! » miaula-t-elle entre deux ronrons.

A côté d'elle Nuage d'Été approuvait ces paroles en remuant les moustaches.

« Aller viens manger avec nous, tu n'as pas besoins de t'occuper de Nuage de Menthe comme une reine qui s'occupe de son chaton !

- C'est bien vrai, gloussa Nuage de Pluie. Tu n'es pas sa maman à ce que je sache !

- C'est bon arrêtez ! soupira l'apprenti blanc. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai apporté ma musaraigne à Framboise Glacée.

- D'accord mais dépêche-toi, on a faim nous ! » lui lança Nuage de Pluie avant qu'il ne passe entre les deux buissons à l'entrée de la pouponnière et qu'il ne disparaisse derrière.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je vous fais juste un petit coucou avant de vous laissez lire ce cinquième chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

**Bonne lecture les p'tits guerriers.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Nuage de Menthe suivait son mentor à travers la forêt. Ils se rendaient à la cascade de lune. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rivière. L'eau avait dégelé et s'écoulait paisiblement vers la cascade de lune. De l'autre côté se trouvait deux chats, une jolie femelle rousse aux yeux ambrés et un petit mâle gris foncé aux pattes blanche et aux yeux gris, qui semblaient les attendre.

« Salutations Ombre de Lune, miaula la femelle. Qui est-ce ? »

Son museau pointait vers Nuage de Menthe.

« Salutations Pétale de Coquelicot. C'est Nuage de Menthe, mon apprentie, répondit le guérisseur.

- Bonjour, murmura timidement l'apprentie guérisseuse.

- Voici Pétale de Coquelicot, la guérisseuse du Clan de la Bruine et son apprenti, Nuage Orageux, expliqua son mentor.

- Bonjour » dit l'apprenti gris en regardant Nuage de Menthe.

Nuage de Menthe était bien contente qu'il y ai un autre apprenti guérisseur.

« Plume de Soie n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Ombre de Lune.

- Non, il doit sûrement avoir du retard, répondit la guérisseuse. Commençons à avancer, il nous rattrapera. »

Pétale de Coquelicot avança un peu puis sauta sur un rocher qui se trouvait au milieu de la rivière. Elle bondit ensuite sur la rive où se trouvaient les deux chats du Clan du Givre, suivi par Nuage Orageux. Nuage de Menthe fut impressionner par l'aisance des deux félins, à les voir on devinait qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de tomber et de se mouiller les pattes. Une fois de leur côté, Pétale de Coquelicot et son apprenti les rejoignirent et ils commencèrent tous les quatre à suivre le sens inverse du courant de la rivière.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Ombre de Lune fit halte et ordonna :

« La cassade n'est plus très loin, attendons Plume de Soie ici. »

Pétale de Coquelicot hocha la tête et s'assit, la queue enroulé autour de ses pattes. Nuage de Menthe s'assit elle aussi, malgré les picotements dans ses pattes elle mourrait d'envie de courir jusqu'à la cascade de lune.

« On y est presque, chuchota Nuage Orageux qui c'était assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu es y déjà allé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, une fois, c'est vraiment magnifique » répondit-il.

L'apprenti gris se tue un instant avant de reprendre :

« D'ailleurs je crois qu'on l'entend d'ici… »

Nuage de Menthe tendit l'oreille et entendit le petit bourdonnement de l'eau de la cascade. Elle regarda ensuite le coucher du soleil qui teintait le ciel d'un joli rose orangé.

« Bonjour, miaula un chat à la fourrure argenté en arrivant quelques minutes après. J'ai eu un petit retardement.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Ombre de Lune en le saluant.

- Maintenant que je suis là allons-y, la lune commence à apparaitre, les pressa-t-il.

- Attends, s'exclama le guérisseur du Clan du Givre. Tu ne connais pas encore mon apprentie, Nuage de Menthe.

- Salutations Nuage de Menthe, je suis Plume de Soie, le guérisseur du Clan du Brouillard, se présenta-t-il. Tu dois surement être un peu angoissée, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. »

Nuage de Menthe hocha la tête puis le groupe repartit.

Une trentaine de queue de renard plus loin, Nuage de Menthe découvrit une belle cascade dont l'eau qui s'y écoulait brillait sous les rayons de la lune et semblait presque fluorescente.

Cette eau venait se déverser dans un petit bassin qui reflétait la toison argenté, maintenant visible dans le ciel.

« C'est… c'est magnifique… parvint-elle à murmurer en contemplant la cascade.

- Je te l'avais » répondit Nuage Orageux qui semblait pourtant autant émerveillé qu'elle.

Nuage de Menthe suivit les quatre autres chats sur des pierres qui sortaient de l'eau pour se rapprocher de la cascade.

La dernière pierre était plus larges que les autres et en se serrant ils parvinrent tous à tenir dessus. Nuage de Menthe se demanda s'ils allaient s'endormir ici.

Il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour que tout le monde se couche, s'inquiéta la jeune apprentie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en faire part à Nuage Orageux, son mentor se tourna vers elle :

« Nuage de Menthe, souhaites-tu pénétrer les mystères du Clan des Etoiles en tant que guérisseuse ? »

Le pelage noir de son mentor brillait sous la lueur de la lune et des étoiles et ses yeux blancs reflétaient sa fierté d'avoir une apprentie.

« Oui » répondit Nuage de Menthe, la voix tremblante de crainte et d'excitation.

Son mentor sourit et leva le regard vers la toison argentée avant de reprendre :

« Guerriers du Clan des Etoiles je vous amène cette apprentie. Elle a choisi de suivre la voie des guérisseurs. Accordez-lui votre sagesse et votre perspicacité pour qu'elle comprenne vos mystère et soigne son Clan celons votre volonté. »

Une fois qu'il eut prononcé les paroles sacrées, Pétale de Coquelicot sauta du rocher et passa dans un petit passage entre la cascade et la paroi que Nuage de Menthe n'avait pas remarqué.

Les autres ainsi que Nuage de Menthe firent de même.

Derrière la cascade se trouvait une grotte peut profonde mais assez large pour y accueillir tout le monde. Nuage de Menthe s'ébroua pour enlever les gouttelettes d'eau qu'elle avait reçue et elle rejoignit les autres devant la cascade scintillante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Nuage Orageux l'apprenti lapait l'eau qui coulait avec sa petite langue rose. Nuage de Menthe approcha son museau de la cascade et l'imita. L'eau glacée la fit frissonner des oreilles jusqu'au bout de la queue. Elle s'allongea à côté de son mentor et quand elle ferma les yeux elle eux l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva au centre du camp avec Ombre de Lune. Elle crut d'abord que la clairière était vide, puis elle vit plusieurs félins à la fourrure constellée d'étoiles sortir de l'ombre autour d'eux. Tous les regardaient et Nuage de Menthe se sentit intimidée.

Un grand chat marron sortit du rang pour les rejoindre. Nuage de Menthe remarqua rapidement, malgré quelques différences, sa ressemblance flagrante avec Plume d'Aigle.

« Salutations, lança-t-il. Nous vous attendions surtout toi Nuage de Menthe.

- M…moi ? bégaya l'apprentie.

- Oui, Pelage Constellé et moi sommes persuadés que tu ferras une excellente guérisseuse.

- Pelage Constellé ? Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- C'était mon mentor, murmura à son oreille le guérisseur noir, dont la voix trahissait sa nostalgie.

- Oh… Où est-il ? demanda un peu trop fort l'apprentie.

- Je suis ici, miaula un mâle blanc aux tâches grises en s'approchant. Comme disait Etoile d'Ours, nous pensons qu'Ombre de Lune ferra de toi une grande guérisseuse.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Nuage de Menthe, en souriant.

- Mais bien sûr, les guérisseurs ne mentent jamais, répondit-il. Crois-moi. Ta destinée est grande Nuage de Menthe. »

Nuage de Menthe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, non seulement le Clan des Etoiles approuvait son choix mais en plus elle allait devenir une guérisseuse hors pair !

« Il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait parler à Nuage de Menthe ? » demanda Ombre de Lune aux deux chats du Clan des Etoiles.

Etoile d'Ours regarda Pelage Constellé qui hocha la tête. Nuage de Menthe lança un regard intrigué à son mentor. Qui d'autre pouvait bien vouloir lui parler ?

« Approche » ordonna l'ancien meneur du Clan du Givre à une guerrière étoilée blanche et rousse.

Quand la femelle les rejoignit, des brides de souvenir perdu ressurgirent dans l'esprit de Nuage de Menthe.

« M...Maman ! » s'écria-t-elle après être restée bouche bée quelques instants.

Tornade Rousse, sa mère, se tenait là, devant-elle. Elle la dévisagea celle-ci la couvrait d'un regard bienveillant, plein de tendresse. Elle savait qu'elle était bien sa mère pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tornade Rousse ne lui ressemblait que très peu, pourtant, son mentor lui avait assuré l'inverse. _Peut-être qu'il avait dit ça pour me faire plaisir_, se dit Nuage de Menthe, un peu déçue.

« Nuage de Menthe, je suis si contente que tu te souviennes de moi, dit Tornade Rousse en ronronnant. J'ai à te parler, suis-moi ! »

Sa mère marcha vers la sortie du camp et l'entraina dans la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Nuage de Menthe, une fois qu'elles se soient arrêtées.

Tornade Rousse la regarda tristement.

« Ton destin est grand, Nuage de Menthe, miaula-t-elle.

- Je sais, Pelage Constellé vient de me le dire. C'est bien non ? demanda l'apprentie qui ne comprenait pas l'expression de sa mère.

- Bien sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le chemin à parcourir pour y arriver sera facile tu es encore si jeune… répondit Tornade Rousse à demi voix.

- Mais alors je n'y arriverais peut être pas ? Je ne serais pas une grande guérisseuse ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tu y arriveras, nous d'aiderons, la rassura Tornade Rousse. Ombre de Lune est un excellant mentor et moi je serais toujours là.

- Comment ? demanda la novice.

- Le Clan des Etoiles veille sur toi, ne craint rien » répondit-elle en guise de réponse avant de disparaitre.

Quand Nuage de Menthe se réveilla les autres étaient déjà réveillés. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de se lever que Nuage Orageux vint la rejoindre, tout sourire.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me voir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qui ça ? demanda Nuage de Menthe.

- Etoile de Minuit ! L'ancien chef du Clan de la Bruine, expliqua, tout fier, l'apprenti gris. Il m'a félicité pour mes progrès.

- Nuage Orageux ! N'oublie pas que tu ne dois jamais parler de tes rêves, sauf si c'est important pour la survie du Clan, le gronda doucement Pétale de Coquelicot.

- Désolé, répondit Nuage Orageux, honteux.

- Aller, ce n'est pas grave, miaula la guérisseuse. Mais tâche de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois. »

Les cinq félins ressortirent de la grotte et repartirent vers leurs Clan. Pendant qu'ils marchaient Nuage de Menthe sentit la douce odeur de Tornade Rousse qui l'accompagnait et sa voix si rassurante résonna dans sa tête :

« Je serais toujours là pour guider tes pas… »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salutations !**

Un long chapitre cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

« On recommence, c'est déjà mieux ! » ordonna Plume d'Aigle à Nuage d'Hiver.

Tous les deux était dans la clairière d'entrainement. Le sol couvert de mousse et l'absence d'arbre rendait cet endroit parfait pour qu'un mentor entraine son apprenti au combat et justement, ce matin, Plume d'Aigle avait décidé d'y amener Nuage d'Hiver. L'apprenti devait réussir à esquiver son mentor en bondissant sur le côté puis en se relevant le plus rapidement possible.

« D'accord ! » répondit Nuage d'Hiver en se préparant.

Il fixa son mentor et se concentra. Quelques instants plus tard celui-ci se jeta sur lui par la gauche. Nuage d'Hiver bondit alors vers la droite, roula sur le côté et se releva, indemne.

« Comment j'étais ? demanda-t-il à son mentor une fois ce soit remis sur ses pattes.

- Parfait ! dit le lieutenant. Tu as déjà de bonnes bases pour le combat, mais on continuera à s'entrainer demain, tu peux encore beaucoup progresser.

- Je peux aller manger ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui » miaula le guerrier.

Nuage d'Hiver trottina vers le camp. Quand il fut arrivé il se dirigea vers le maigre tas de gibier, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une pièce de gibier, une masse lui tomba dessus et le plaqua au sol.

« Coucou ! cria Nuage d'Été avec de le relâcher.

- T'étais où ? demanda Nuage de Pluie qui venait de les rejoindre. On t'a cherché partout !

- Je m'entraînais avec Plume d'Aigle, il m'a apprît une technique d'esquive, expliqua Nuage d'Hiver.

- Elle n'marche pas alors sa technique ! s'exclama son frère.

- Si, elle marche ! rétorqua l'apprenti blanc. C'est juste que je ne t'aie pas vu arrivé.

- C'est parce qu'on me nomme le caméléon ! plaisanta l'apprenti roux. Je suis chat le plus discret de la foret !

- Pff… N'importe quoi, pouffa Nuage de Pluie. Tu es aussi bruyant qu'une horde de bipèdes !

- Comment ça ? » s'indigna Nuage d'Été.

Le rouquin bondit sur l'apprentie qui ronronnait celle-ci cria en souriant :

« Au secours Nuage d'Hiver ! »

L'apprenti blanc sauta dans la mêlé et les trois apprentis roulèrent dans la clairière en se donnant des coups de pattes . Nuage d'Hiver ne voyait rein à cause de la fourrure rousse de son frère qui l'écrasait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? » miaula une voix forte.

Les trois apprentis cessèrent leur jeu et Nuage d'Hiver put voir que Cœur Gris, qui avait crié, et Petite Oreille les regardaient, en colère.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! » cracha Petite Oreille.

Nuage d'Hiver se leva et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le tas de gibier et que Nuage de Pluie était en train décrasser un lapin, surement immangeable à présent. Cœur Gris, son père, la toisait durement et cette dernière se releva, tête basse.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Etoile de Glace qui venait d'arriver avec Griffe de Loup.

- Ces apprentis sont pires que des chatons ! s'écria Petite Oreille en les désignant du bout de la queue. Ils réduisent en chair à corbeau le peu de gibier que nous avons !

- Nuage d'Été ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! s'énerva Griffe de Loup.

- Et toi tu me fais honte Nuage de Pluie !, s'exaspéra Cœur Gris.

- On ne l'a pas fait exprès ! se défendit Nuage d'Eté

- Oui, on jouait juste, ajouta Nuage d'Hiver.

- Vous allez quand même être puni » soupira Etoile de Glace, déçu du comportement de ses deux fils.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer la corvée que devrons faire les trois apprentis :

« Vous irez changer la mousse de la pouponnière.

- Oh non ! Moi je ne ferais rien, c'est trop ennuyeux, bouda Nuage d' Été.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! répondit Griffe de Loup.

- Oui, sinon c'est la bile de souris, confirma le meneur du Clan.

- C'est quoi la pile de souris ? demanda Nuage d'Hiver.

- Demande à Nuage de Pluie, elle saura de répondre » miaula Cœur Gris dont la colère ne semblait pas être passé.

Nuage d'Hiver regarda l'apprentie d'un air interrogateur elle lui répondit simplement par une grimace de dégout.

Les trois amis partirent dans la clairière d'entrainement pour aller y chercher de la mousse.

Nuage d'Hiver gratta le sol avec ses griffes pour décoller la mousse et la récupérer. À deux queues de chat de lui Nuage de Pluie décrochait la mousse de l'écorce d'un arbre et Nuage d'Eté se lamentait.

« Ce n'est pas amusant ! Et en plus la mousse se coince entre mes griffes, ce plaignit-il.

- Ça irait plus vite si tu nous aidais, lui fit remarquer froidement Nuage d'Hiver.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas beaucoup bougé depuis que l'on est ici !, renchérit Nuage de Pluie. Rassemble la mousse au moins ! »

Elle lui balança une boula de mousse qu'il se prit dans la figure. Nuage d'Hiver la soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès, tout comme Nuage d'Été qui lui donna un petit coup de patte dans l'épaule et ajouta l'air malicieux :

« Vise mieux la prochaine fois !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant atteint ma cible, miaula-t-elle en ronronnant. »

Nuage d'Été reprit la boule de mousse et la jeta sur Nuage de Pluie qui esquiva.

« Raté ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Le rouquin lui sauta dessus et la fit tomber dans un tas de mousse.

« Hé ! »

La novice attrapa la patte de Nuage d' Été et le tira avec force vers elle se qui le fit basculer dans le tas de mousse. Celui-ci s'exclama :

« Tu m'as mordu ! »

Pendant que ses deux camarades se chamaillaient en riant dans la mousse, Nuage d'Hiver continua à en ramasser. Il avait faim et voulait finir au plus vite.

« On en a assez non ? demanda-t-il un peu après.

- Oui, on va devoir faire plusieurs allers retours, répondit Nuage de Pluie en retirant quelques brins de mousses de son pelage.

- Ho non !, » râla Nuage d'Été en se relevant et en s'ébrouant.

Ah côté de lui, l'apprentie guerrière gloussa il était tout ébouriffé et encore couvert de mousse. L'apprenti roux montra les crocs et pris un air effrayant.

« Tu es hilarant, Nuage d'Été » ronronna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort, son frère avait plus l'air ridicule qu'apeurant.

Les trois apprentis firent plusieurs fois le même trajet pour apporter toute la mousse à l'entrée de la pouponnière. Lors du dernier retour, ils croisèrent Nuage de Menthe dans le camp.

« Bonjour, miaula-t-elle à leur intention.

- 'lut, répondirent les trois apprentis en chœur, la gueule remplit de mousse.

- Vous voulez un coup de patte ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, cha nous aiderait beauchoup, réussi à articuler Nuage d'Hiver.

- Alors je vais apporter cette baie de genièvre à Aile d'Hirondelle et je vous rejoins » répondit l'apprentie guérisseuse en tendant la patte où elle avait une baie plantée dans une griffe.

Elle repartit sur trois pattes vers la tanière des anciens.

« Tu as l'air de bien l'appréchiée Nuache de Menthe, dit Nuage d'Été une fois qu'elle soit partie.

- De choi tu parles ? demanda Nuage d'Hiver qui avait pourtant parfaitement compris.

- Ouais, ch'est cha, miaula Nuage de Pluie en faisant tomber la moitié de la mousse qu'elle retenait entre ses crocs. On n'est pas aveugle, alors ne nous prend pas pour des chervelles de chouris ! »

Les trois apprentis posèrent la mousse sur le tas qu'ils avaient déjà apporté plus tôt près de l'entrée de la tanière.

« Venez, on va d'abord enlever l'ancienne mousse » leur dit Nuage de Pluie.

Ils passèrent derrière un buisson et entrèrent dans la pouponnière. L'odeur chaude et agréable du lait imprégnait l'air. A l'intérieure se trouvait Framboise Glacée et ses chatons mais aussi Museau de Givre et Plume d'Aigle, ce qui étonna Nuage d'Hiver.

« Museau de Givre et Plume d'Aigle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Nuage de Pluie qui semblait aussi surprise que lui.

- Nuage de Pluie ! » miaula une petite chatonne noire et blanche avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre.

Elle se leva et alla se blottir contre sa sœur.

« Coucou Petite Plume, lui répondit Nuage de Pluie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Museau de Givre va avoir des chatons ! cria la petite femelle pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Museau de Givre.

- Oui, Ombre de Lune me l'a appris il y a une demie lune environ, ronronna cette dernière.

- C'est super ! se réjouie Nuage de Pluie.

- Ma grande sœur va avoir des chatons ! Ma grande sœur va avoir des chatons ! » hurla Petite Plume à tue-tête.

Nuage d'Hiver regarda son mentor il était couché contre la guerrière blanche et semblait ravis. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était lui le père des futurs chatons de Museau de Givre.

« Vous ne changez pas la mousse ? » s'étonna Nuage de Menthe qui venait d'arriver dans la pouponnière.

Les litières de mousse ! Nuage d'Hiver les avaient presque oubliées.

« Ma grande sœur va avoir des chatons ! miaula à nouveau Petite Plume à l'intention de l'apprentie guérisseuse.

- Je suis déjà au courant, répondit-t-elle en la caressant du bout de la queue. On commence ?

- Oui. »

Les quatre apprentis sortirent d'abord la mousse sèche puis ils installèrent la nouvelle. Petite Plume les aidaient même un peu pendant que Boule de Suie dormait et que Plume d'Aigle lissait le pelage de sa compagne.

Ils avaient presque finit lorsque des miaulements terrifiés résonnèrent depuis le camp.

« C'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta Nuage de Pluie.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Nuage de Menthe.

- On va voir ? proposa en sautillant Petit Plume

- Oui ! s'exclama Nuage d'Été.

- On peut y aller ? demanda Nuage d'Hiver à Plume d'Aigle.

- Oui, allons-y, répondit le lieutenant en se levant.

- Super ! » miaula Nuage d'Été avant de partir en courant, suivit par Nuage de Menthe et Plume d'Aigle.

Petite Plume essaya de le suivre mais Nuage de Pluie lui en empêcha.

« Laisse-moi passer, je veux y aller aussi ! lui dit-t-elle.

- Non Petite Plume, elle a raison, toi tu restes ici, ordonna Framboise Glacée.

- Oh… »

La chatonne rejoignit la mère en trainant la queue et la tête basse.

« Tu viens Nuage d'Hiver ? questionna Nuage de Pluie.

- Oui » répondit-il en la suivant derrière le buisson.

Dans le camp tout le monde était regroupé autour de Cœur Gris, Pattes Tachetées, Nuage Bleu et Nuage de Sapin qui revenait de la patrouille du territoire. En s'approchant Nuage d'Hiver remarqua qu'ils étaient blessé Cœur Gris était griffé au flanc, Pattes Tachetées saignait du museau et du cou, Nuage Bleu avait une blessure au poitrail et Nuage de Sapin avait des touffes de poils en moins au niveau de l'épaule et du dos. Rien de très graves mais ils semblaient inquiets. Cœur Gris était en train de parler avec Etoile de Glace, il lui expliquait surement la cause de leur blessure. Nuage d'Hiver se fraya un passage entre les guerriers pour rejoindre son père et écouter le rapport du matou gris.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna le chef du Clan. Et ils étaient combien ?

- Deux, répondit-il.

- Deux quoi ? demanda Fleur Tigrée qui venait de les rejoindre, inquiète. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Deux renards nous ont attaqués ! »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salutations ! **

Tadam voilà le chapitre 7 ! Laisse une review espèce de lapin volant !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Nuage de Menthe traversa le territoire du Clan de la Bruine avec Nuage d'Hiver, Nuage d'Été, Nuage de Pluie et d'autres membres du Clan du Givre. Ils se rendaient à la combe sablonneuse, l'endroit où se déroulent les assemblées des Clans. L'apprentie était toute excitée mais aussi un peu apeurée à l'idée de rencontrer les deux autres Clan. Et si tout se passait mal ? Non c'est impossible, se rassura-t-elle, la trêve propice à ce soir de pleine lune les protèges.

Etoile de Glace s'arrêta devant une petite pente. Au bout se trouvait la combe, dépourvue d'arbres et au sol sablonneux. Un grand rocher trônait au centre.

Nuage de Menthe huma l'air et sentit l'odeur du Clan du Brouillard. Elle regarda à sa gauche et aperçue Etoile Scintillante ainsi que ses guerriers. La meneuse ennemie échangea un mot avec un grand guerrier roux clair puis dévala la pente, ainsi que les autres membres de son Clan.

Etoile de Glace fit de même et Nuage de Menthe le suivit au milieu de la combe. Peu après le Clan de la Bruine arriva lui aussi. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et observa les chats présents, discuter entres eux.

« Ouah, il y a beaucoup de chats ! » s'exclama Nuage d'Été.

Nuage de Menthe leva la tête vers ciel. La toison argentée était cachée derrière des nuages gris mais la pleine lune restait bien visible.

« Nuage de Menthe ! cria une voix dans son dos.

- C'est qui lui ? » demanda Nuage d'Hiver, surpris.

Nuage de Menthe se retourna et vit Nuage Orageux qui trottinait vers eux.

« Oh, c'est Nuage Orageux, l'apprenti guérisseur du Clan de la Bruine, expliqua Nuage de Menthe. On s'est vu à la dernière assemblée des guérisseurs.

- Et il est comme nous ?, questionna Nuage de Pluie.

- Evidemment, répondit Nuage de Menthe. Bonjour Nuage Orageux.

- Salut Nuage de Menthe, miaula l'apprenti guérisseur. Ce sont tes amis ?

- Oui, lui c'est Nuage d'Hiver, là c'est son frère Nuage d'Été et elle c'est Nuage de Pluie, expliqua-t-elle.

- Salut, miaulèrent les trois apprentis.

- Tu viens Nuage de Menthe ? proposa l'apprenti gris. Je veux te monter ma sœur, elle est super douée, je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra la meilleure guerrière de la forêt !

- Ca c'est ce qu'on verra, murmura indiscrètement Nuage d'Été à l'oreille de Nuage de Pluie.

- Heu… D'accord » miaula l'apprentie guérisseuse.

Nuage de Menthe regarda ses amis Nuage de Pluie chuchotait quelque chose à Nuage d'Été et Nuage d'Hiver regardait Nuage Orageux, l'air surpris. Elle sentait qu'il était mécontent. Pourquoi n'approuve-t-il pas l'idée qu'elle soit amie avec un chat d'un autre Clan ? C'est vrai que l'amitié entre deux guerriers rivaux est plutôt mal vue mais entre deux futurs guérisseurs c'est différent, jamais ils n'auront un jour à se battre l'un contre l'autre…

« Alors tu viens ? répéta Nuage Orageux. Elle est là-bas, avec son mentor.

- Oui, oui. »

Nuage de Menthe se laissa entrainer par l'apprenti guérisseur jusqu'à un groupe de chattes du Clan de la Bruine. Il était composé d'une femelle écaille aux yeux gris-bleus aux touches de rose, d'une autre grise tigrée et d'une apprentie rousse pâle aux yeux ambrés. Surement la sœur de Nuage Orageux, se dit-elle.

« Bonjour, miaula Nuage de Menthe.

- Salutations, répondit la guerrière écaille. Tu es une nouvelle apprentie du Clan du Brouillard ?

- Oui, dit-elle.

- C'est l'apprentie d'Ombre de Lune, précisa Nuage Orageux.

- Alors c'est toi Nuage de Menthe ? » demanda la novice rousse.

Nuage de Menthe hocha la tête. L'apprentie reprit :

« Moi je suis Nuage Brumeux, la sœur de Nuage Orageux et elle c'est mon mentor, Pelage d'Argent et c'est aussi la lieutenante.

- Et moi je suis Lueur Mystérieuse » se présenta la guerrière écaille.

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'un miaulement puissant se fit entendre c'était Etoile Perdue, le meneur du Clan de la Bruine, qui annonçait le début de l'assemblée. Les taches noires de son pelage brillaient dans la pâle lueur de la lune. Pelage d'Argent se faufila jusqu'au pied du promontoire, aux côtés de Sable des Dunes et Plume d'Aigle puis le silence se fit dans la clairière.

« Bienvenue guerriers de tous les Clans, dit-il. Etoile de Glace, il me semble que tu souhaitais prendre la parole en premier. »

Il se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour laisser le chef du Clan du Givre s'avancer au milieu du rocher. Celui-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de parler :

« Il y a quelques jours deux renards ont attaqué une de nos patrouille. »

Quelques murmures surpris s'élevèrent parmi les guerriers du Clan du Brouillard et de la Bruine.

« Mais pourtant les renards ne vous ont jamais posé de problèmes ! s'étonna Etoile Perdue. Vous nous avez toujours assuré qu'ils restaient dans la forêt de sapins.

- Oui mais ces derniers temps nous retrouvons leurs odeurs sur notre territoire, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas le cas de ton Clan Etoile Scintillante ?

- Non, nous n'avons jamais trouvés de traces de renard sur notre territoire, les blaireaux nous posent déjà assez de problèmes comme ça » déclara la meneuse aux yeux jaunes.

Des chuchotements approbateurs ce firent entendre parmi le Clan du Brouillard et Etoile de Glace attendit qu'ils ne cessent avant de reprendre :

« Néanmoins nous avons quand même de bonnes nouvelles Nuage d'Hiver et Nuage d'Été sont devenus apprentis et grâce à Ombre de Lune et sa nouvelle apprentie Nuage de Menthe, une de nos ancienne qui avait attrapé le mal vert est maintenant guérie. »

Plusieurs chats se tournèrent vers Nuage de Menthe, qui sentit ses pattes trembler. Certains reprirent même leurs noms :

« Nuage d'Hiver ! Nuage d'Été ! Nuage de Menthe ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux amis, Nuage d'Été avait fièrement bombé le poitrail et Nuage d'Hiver se redressa et se tenait tout droit. L'apprentie guérisseuse se contenta de remuer les oreilles, un peu gênée et intimidée. Pendant ce temps Etoile de Glace avait laissé sa place à Etoile Scintillante qui demanda le silence un remuant la queue.

« Le Clan de Brouillard manque cruellement de gibier, une fois les reines et les anciens nourrit, nos guerriers et nos apprentis ont à peine de quoi manger » annonça-t-elle.

Nuage de Menthe regarda la chef du Clan du Brouillard. Elle remarqua qu'elle semblait bien plus fine à côté d'Etoile de Glace et Etoile Perdue.

« Nous avons besoins de plus de territoire si nous voulons tenir jusqu'à la saison des feuilles nouvelles, lorsque les lapins et les lièvres daignerons enfin sortir de leur terrier, soupira la meneuse.

- Malheureusement le Clan du Givre ne peut rien pour vous, lui dit Etoile de Glace. Nous avons tout juste assez de gibier pour nourrir tout le monde.

- Et toi Etoile Perdue ? demanda-t-elle au mâle blanc et noir. La rivière est maintenant dégelée et la forêt grouille d'écureuil. Ton Clan est surement bien nourrit. Pourrais-tu nous céder une partie de la forêt ? »

Des miaulements indignés résonnèrent dans la combe.

« Jamais ! cria un guerrier gris foncé.

- Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle en regardant Etoile Perdue. On vous la rendra quand la saison froide sera terminée.

- Elle déshonore son clan, cracha Lueur Mystérieuse à l'intention de Nuage Brumeux et Nuage Orageux. Jamais Etoile Sombre n'aurait supplié un autre Clan.

- Qui est Etoile Sombre ? demanda Nuage de Menthe

- L'ancienne chef du Clan du Brouillard, morte i peine deux lunes » expliqua la guerrière écaille.

Nuage de Menthe reporta à nouveau son regard sur les trois chefs. Etoile Perdue réfléchit longuement avant d'annoncer sa décision :

« C'est d'accord Etoile Scintillante, tes guerriers ont le droit de venir chasser sur notre territoire mais ils ne doivent pas dépasser le sentier qu'emprunte parfois les bipèdes et ils ne doivent pas s'approcher de la rivière.

- Le Clan du Brouillard te remercie Etoile Perdue, miaula-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de reculer.

- Bien. Pour le Clan de la Bruine il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, pour nous tout va bien, nous n'avons pas eu d'épidémie de mal vert n'y de mal blanc, déclara-il.

- Alors dans ce cas l'assemblée est terminée » conclu Etoile de Glace.

Les trois chefs descendirent du promontoire et les guerriers, qui s'étaient mélangé, rejoignirent leur Clan respectif.

« Au revoir Nuage de Menthe, miaula Nuage Brumeux avant de partir avec Lueur Mystérieuse.

- Au revoir, répondit la novice.

- On se reverra à la prochaine demi-lune » lui rappela Nuage Orageux avant de suivre sa sœur et la guerrière.

Nuage de Menthe se leva et sentit que ses pattes étaient toute engourdies. Elle s'étira en pensant à la litière de mousse qui l'attendait dans l'antre d'Ombre de Lune, elle aimerait pourvoir s'y rouler en boule tout de suite mais il fallait rentrer à présent. Elle rejoignit sont Clan et ses camarades qui semblaient tous les trois aussi fatigué qu'elle.

« J'ai l'impression que si je cligne des yeux je vais m'endormir sur place… » bailla Nuage de Pluie.

Nuage de Menthe hocha la tête. Et dire que demain il faudra qu'elle aide Ombre de Lune à cueillir des plantes dans la forêt…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salutations les chatons en sucres !**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça m'a fait très plaisir. On a aussi atteint les _100 vues_, c'est génial !

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, **bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Nuage de Neige se réveilla dans la tanière des apprentis. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons de tanières à côté de lui Nuage d'Été somnolait la tête sur ses pattes et Nuage de Pluie dormait de côté, son dos contre le flanc de l'apprenti roux. Dans le fond de la tanière les litières de Nuage de Sapin et Nuage Bleu étaient vide. Eux n'avaient pas été à l'assemblée de hier soir et ils devaient déjà s'être levés depuis deux ou trois heures. En revenant de l'assemblée Plume d'Aigle lui avait dit, ainsi qu'à son frère et Nuage de Pluie, qu'il pouvait dormir autant qu'il le voulait mais il n'avait plus sommeil. Il entendit Nuage d'Été gémir quand il se leva et qu'il s'étira.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste moi qui me lève, lui chuchota Nuage d'Hiver.

- Tu te réveilles déjà ?, s'étonna son frère d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, je veux aller m'entraîner, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu veux venir ? »

Le novice ne lui répondit pas, il c'était déjà rendormi.

Nuage d'Hiver déboula dans le camp déjà bien animé par des guerriers qui allaient et venaient. Près de l'entrée de la pouponnière se trouvait Framboise Glacé qui surveillait Boule de Suie qui regardait la forêt et Petite Plume qui jouait avec une boule de mousse. Au centre, Fleur Tigrée discutait avec Cœur de Cristal et Pattes Tachetées faisait sa toilette dans un coin. Les doux rayons du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, lui réchauffèrent sa fourrure. Aujourd'hui l'air était plus doux et le ciel était peu nuageux. La saison des feuilles nouvelles semblait maintenant toute proche mais pourtant Nuage d'Hiver savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant deux lunes.

« Viens donc par-là Nuage d'Hiver ! » miaula Fleur Tigrée quand elle le remarqua.

Nuage d'Hiver la rejoint et elle lui donna un coup de langue râpeux sur le dessus de la tête en ronronnant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pelage tout crasseux ? s'étonna la guerrière rousse. Tu arrives à faire ta toilette au moins ?

- Je ne suis plus un chaton, évidement que je peux le faire tout seul ! » râla Nuage d'Hiver en évitant les coups de langue de sa mère.

A côté d'eux, la jeune Cœur de Cristal semblait plutôt amusée par la situation et Pattes Tachetées les regardait en marmonnant quelque chose que Nuage d'Hiver n'entendit pas.

_Je suis un apprenti maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin que Fleur Tigrée m'aide en quoi que ce soit ! _se dit-il.

« D'accord, soupira la guerrière en le laissant tranquille.

- Où est Plume d'Aigle ? demanda Nuage d'Hiver.

- Il est parti en tête de la patrouille de l'aube, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, répondit-elle. L'assemblée de hier t'as plus ?

- Oui » mentit à moitié l'apprenti en commençant sa toilette.

Il avait trouvé intéressent de voir les chats des autres Clan mais la discussion des chefs l'avait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, surtout qu'à côté de lui Nuage d'Été et Nuage de Pluie n'avait fait que chuchoter et rire tout le long de leurs discours. Il avait bien essayé d'écouter les meneurs mais il est plutôt difficile de se concentrer sur quelque chose quand deux personnes gloussent près de vous… En plus Nuage de Menthe les avaient laissés pour partir avec un apprenti du Clan de la Bruine.

Il avait presque terminé de lisser son pelage quand la patrouille de l'aube rentra. Elle était composée de Plume d'Aigle, Cœur Gris et Nuage de Sapin. Nuage d'Hiver se leva et rejoignit son mentor.

« Bonjour, miaula Nuage d'Hiver.

- Ah tu es réveillé ! s'enthousiasma le lieutenant. Ça tombe bien, je voulais justement t'emmener chasser.

- Super ! On y va maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Je dois d'abord aller faire mon rapport à Etoile de Glace puis nous partons » expliqua son mentor.

Nuage d'Hiver le regarda s'engouffrer dans la tanière du chef. Il avait beaucoup de chance que son père lui ait choisi Plume d'Aigle comme mentor. C'était un chat sérieux, loyal et actif peut-être même un peu trop. Tous les jours il devait organiser les patrouilles, diriger la patrouille de l'aube ou du soir, entrainer son apprenti, chasser et faire les rapports à Etoile de Glace sans oublier de passer du temps avec Museau de Givre. Nuage d'Hiver se demandait comment il faisait pour accomplir toute ses tâches dans la journée sans être à bout de force avant la fin.

« Bien Nuage d'Hiver ! » le félicita Pattes Tachetées en le voyant attraper une musaraigne entre ses crocs.

Nuage d'Hiver lâcha sa proie et se lécha les babines puis l'enterra.

« Tu fais du bon travail avec lui » certifia-t-il en regardant Plume d'Aigle.

Le lieutenant laissa échapper un ronron de satisfaction et déclara :

« Nuage d'Hiver est toujours très attentif à ce que je lui dit. »

Pattes Tachetées huma l'air puis annonça :

« Il y a une odeur de souris récente par-là, on devrai peut-être y aller.

- Vas-y, nous nous allons à la lande. Tu nous rejoindras après » ordonna Plume d'Aigle au guerrier moucheté.

Il hocha la tête et partit en direction de l'odeur du rongeur. Nuage d'Hiver et son mentor allait partir à leur tour quand ils entendirent Pattes Tachetées feuler. Nuage d'Hiver regarda Plume d'Aigle qui hocha la tête avant de rejoindre en courant le guerrier. L'apprenti suivit le lieutenant. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

« Ils sont vraiment dégoutant ! pesta Pattes Tachetées

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Plume d'Aigle.

- Regarde ça, c'est notre forêt ici ! Pas la leur ! » dit-il, l'échine hérissée.

Nuage d'Hiver regarda devant lui et compris la raison de l'énervement de Pattes Tachetées. Un terrier se trouvait juste à quelques longueurs de queues de chats d'eux et plusieurs carcasses de rongeurs et crottes de renard jonchaient le sol. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air donna un haut-le-cœur à l'apprenti.

« Ça sent la charogne ! protesta-t-il.

- Oui, il faut les chasser d'ici ! ajouta Pattes Tachetées en sortant les griffes.

- Non !, l'arrêta le lieutenant. On ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Etoile de Glace avant de faire quoi que ce soit. En plus le terrier est vide.

- Mais ils doivent surement être tout proches ! répliqua le guerrier. Imagine qu'ils s'introduisent dans le camp et qu'ils s'en prennent aux chatons et aux apprentis… »

Cette idée fit frissonner Nuage d'Hiver. Pattes Tachetées n'avait pas tort, le terrier ne se trouvait pas très loin du camp et les renards n'aurait pas beaucoup de mal à le repérer.

« Et bien nous renforcerons les défenses du camp » rétorqua-t-il en mettant fin à la discussion.

De retour au camp, Plume d'Aigle alla parler à Etoile de Glace qui venait lui aussi de rentrer de chasse avec Nuage Bleu. Nuage d'Hiver posa sa musaraigne sur le tas de gibier. Nuage d'Été et Nuage de Pluie ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

« Coucou, fit Nuage de Pluie. Du nouveau ?

- Oui, répondit le novice. Nous sommes tombés sur une renardière.

- La chance ! miaula Nuage d'Été. J'aurais voulu être là moi aussi ! J'aurais réduit ses intrus en chair à corbeau ! »

Le rouquin mima des attaques dans le vide.

« Tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose, la tanière était vide… l'informa Nuage d'Hiver.

- Hey » les salua Nuage Bleu qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il les regarda un instant et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nuage d'Été ? »

L'apprenti roux s'agitait toujours dans tous les sens en donnant des coups de pattes dans l'air.

« Ça se voit non ? dit-il.

- Heu… Tu essayes d'attraper une mouche qui t'embête ? »

Nuage d'Hiver et Nuage de Pluie ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Mais non !, se vexa le rouquin. Je leur montrais mes attaques ! Elles sont si dévastatrices qu'une famille de blaireaux entière ne pourrait pas me résister !

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa gentiment le novice gris avant de s'éloigner.

- Je t'assure que je les réduirais en petit morceau ! insista-t-il en le suivant. Viens ! Je vais te montrer !

- Ce qu'il est bête, ronronna Nuage de Pluie en le regardant harceler Nuage Bleu.

- Bête ? Non, moi je dirais vantard, avoua Nuage d'Hiver.

- Aussi, reconnut-t-elle. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore ! »

Nuage d'Hiver hocha la tête puis regarda Etoile de Glace qui s'approchait du promontoire. Il bondit dessus et miaula d'une voix puissante :

« Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approchent pour une assemblée du Clan ! »

En un rien de temps le camp fut rempli de félin.

« Reviens ici Petite Plume ! cria Museau de Givre. Framboise Glacée ne sait pas que tu es sortie ! »

La chatonne courrait à travers la clairière, suivit par sa sœur qui, avec son ventre déjà bien apparent qui l'alourdissait, peinait à la rattraper. La polissonne réussi à atteindre l'attroupement de guerrier mais Cœur Gris l'arrêta.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? Retourne à la pouponnière ! gronda-t-il.

- Non ! Moi aussi je veux écouter Etoile de Glace ! » contesta sa fille.

La petite se jeta sous le ventre blanc de son père, rampa, puis reprit sa course effrénée dans le camp. Mais contrairement à Museau de Givre, le guerrier n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper et à la prendre par la peau du cou.

« C'est pas juste ! Je veux rester ici ! » récrimina-t-elle en se débâtant.

Cœur Gris donna son chaton à Museau de Givre.

« Arrête de gigoter, tu vas te faire mal. Je viendrais vous racontez ce qu'Etoile de Glace à dit » promit-il en lui chatouillant le museau avec sa queue.

Nuage d'Hiver scruta le reste de la clairière. Il vit Ombre de Lune mais où était Nuage de Menthe ? Il allait lui poser la question quand Etoile de Glace commença son discourt :

« En allant chasser, Plume d'Aigle, Pattes Tachetées et Nuage d'Hiver ont trouvé un terrier de renard, annonça-t-il.

- Il faut les chasser ! feula Petite Oreille qui se tenait devant l'antre des anciens.

- Oui, nous le ferons dès demain Fleur Tigrée, Griffe de Loup, Cœur de Cristal et moi partirons à la recherche de ses renards et nous les chasserons du territoire. En attendant restez vigilant, aucun apprenti de devra quitter le camp seul et si vous trouvez une autre renardière venez tout de suite me prévenir » les mis en garde le meneur.

Son père descendit du promontoire pour rejoindre Fleur Tigrée. Les chats commençaient à se disperser lorsque quelqu'un passa en courant entre les deux sapins et dérapa maladroitement dans le camp en laissant tomber un ballot de feuille et d'herbe.

« Nuage de Menthe ! » s'écria Ombre de Lune en la rejoignant juste après qu'elle ne se soit écroulée au sol.

Nuage d'Hiver se précipita vers elle, suivit par Etoile de Glace, Nuage de Pluie, Aile d'Hirondelle et d'autres guerriers qui restaient un peu plus en retrait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le chef du Clan à l'apprentie qui avait relevé la tête.

- Un… Un jeune renard… m'a… attaquée… » miaula-t-elle d'une voix rauque, le souffle court.

Elle avait une morsure à la patte, des griffures sur le flanc et le ventre et le museau ensanglanté. Son odeur trahissait sa peur et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans ses beaux yeux verts semblait être de plus en plus faible. Sous elle l'herbe commençait s'imprégner d'une couleur rougeâtre.

« Il t'a suivi ? s'inquiéta le meneur.

- Je ne sais pas… Lorsqu'il m'a… lâché j'ai courue… jusque ici… sans me… retourner… » dit-elle avant de laisser tomber sa tête à terre et de fermer les yeux, à bout de force.

Etoile de Glace et Plume d'Aigle sortir en courant du camp tandis que Ombre de Lune et Aile d'Hirondelle portèrent délicatement la blessé jusqu'à l'antre du guérisseur. Inquiets pour leur amie, Nuage d'Hiver et Nuage de Pluie voulurent les suivre mais le mâle noir s'interposa :

« Laissez la respirer !, cracha-t-il. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle reprenne des forces si vous lui prenez tout l'air ? »

Nuage d'Hiver dût s'éloigner à contrecœur. Il aurait voulu rester avec l'apprentie guérisseuse jusqu'à qu'elle reprenne connaissance pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. En le voyant trainer sa queue dans la poussière, Fleur Tigrée le rejoignit et l'enveloppa de son odeur réconfortante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en se frottant à lui. Ombre de Lune est un excellant guérisseur, je suis sûr qu'il la remettra bientôt sur pattes. En attendant va donc manger un morceau. »

Il hocha la tête et parti vers le tas de gibier. Il se choisi un écureuil et s'installa près d'un arbre pour le manger mais l'angoisse lui nouait si bien l'estomac qu'il n'arriva même pas à en avaler la moitié. Et si, malgré les soins de son mentor, Nuage de Menthe ne survivait pas ?


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salutations les mulots pailletés !**

Je voulais poster ce chapitre lundi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps à cause de ma semaine de stage d'observation de 3e. Mais pour me faire pardonné voilà le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit à présent et je pense qu'il vous plaira (enfin j'espère).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Nuage de Menthe fut mouvementé par un étrange rêve…

Elle était dans la forêt, seule et perdue au soleil couchant. Le ciel nuageux était d'une couleur rouge orangée. Elle huma l'air pour essayer de se repérer mais le vent lui amena seulement une infâme odeur de peur et de sang. Soudainement, un cri strident de guerre rompit le silence. Nuage de Menthe se mit à courir dans sa direction. Elle accéléra en entendant d'autres cris et plusieurs feulements de rage et de douleur. Le vent qui soufflait face à elle sifflait dans ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle arriva au camp après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, une lourde masse lui tomba dessus et la plaqua au sol. Elle ne vit pas nettement ce qui la maintenait au sol à cause de l'obscurité mais la bête avait de longs crocs et des griffes aiguisés. Ses pattes étaient puissantes et ses muscles roulaient sous sa fourrure. A côté d'elle les cris continuaient et l'odeur du sang qui était déversé empestait de plus en plus l'air frais. Nuage de Menthe fixa les yeux gris de l'animal qui la retenait : contre toute attente, elle n'y vit pas de la haine ou de la satisfaction mais une grande peur. Si grande que Nuage de Menthe eut de la pitié pour cette bête qui allait pourtant la tuer. La créature mordit avec force la nuque de Nuage de Menthe qui se débâtit désespérément. La douleur qu'elle ressentait le long de son cou et descendait petit à petit jusqu'à son poitrail était pratiquement insoutenable. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner quand la voix de Tornade Rousse résonna dans sa tête, couvrant tous les miaulements de crainte et les rugissements de douleur.

« Quand les nuages deviendrons rouges sang, l'affrontement sera inévitable… »

Nuage de Menthe eut tout juste le temps d'entendre les paroles de sa mère avant que sa vision se voile et qu'elle plonge dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Nuage de Menthe se trouvait essoufflée, couchée sur sa litière dans l'antre d'Ombre de Lune, avec l'impression d'étouffer. Elle regarda le ciel. Il était bleu pâle et le soleil aurore brillait doucement entre les arbres. Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'aucune bataille n'avait eu lieu dans le camp. Quel rêve effrayant et si réaliste… Elle voulut se lever mais une douleur fulgurante parcouru sa patte arrière gauche et elle se recoucha immédiatement. C'est vrai, elle avait oubliée… Hier, alors qu'elle ramassait de l'herbe sauvage et des feuilles de chênes non loin de la forêt de sapins un renard l'avait attaqué par surprise ! Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il ne soit pas très grand et que ce n'était encore quasiment qu'un renardeau. Elle avait réussi à lui échapper après lui avoir donné plusieurs grands coups de pattes et à la première occasion elle s'était enfuie en courant. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait réussi à rentrer au camp mais après ses souvenirs étaient assez flous car elle s'était évanouie.

Nuage de Menthe enfouit son museau gelé dans la mousse de sa litière et ferma les yeux. La journée s'annonçait longue et ennuyante. Elle repensa à son rêve elle s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails, tout semblait si réel… Et si c'était un rêve du Clan des Etoiles ? La novice frissonna à cette idée. Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'un danger menace le Clan. Et peut-être même les trois Clans ! Elle avait encore l'impression d'entendre la voix de Tornade Rousse. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Quand les nuages deviendrons rouges sang, l'affrontement sera inévitable, répéta-elle.

- Que dis-tu ? » demanda Ombre de Lune qui venait de se réveiller et qui faisait sa toilette.

Nuage de Menthe hésitait à tout lui raconter. Si tout était faux il la prendrait pour une idiote mais si jamais tout était vrai elle mettait surement son Clan en danger en restant muette… De plus elle n'avait pas tout compris…

« Euh… Rien d'important » dit-elle en espérant qu'il la croirait.

Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment, elle devait réfléchir, peut-être que lui Clan des Etoiles lui donnera un autre signe d'ici là.

« Comment-va ta patte ? interrogea Ombre de Lune en s'étirant.

- Mieux mais je n'arrive pas à me lever sans qu'elle me fasse mal, se plaignit la novice.

- Montre-moi ça » ordonna-t-il en s'approchant.

Nuage de Menthe tendit sa patte arrière vers son mentor, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait mis un cataplasme. Le guérisseur enleva les toiles d'araignée et les fleurs de genêts qui entouraient la patte de l'apprentie puis la renifla. Il lui en fit un nouveau puis déclara :

« La morsure ne s'est pas infectée mais maintenant il va falloir attendre qu'elle cicatrise.

- Ca va mettre du temps ? s'inquiéta l'apprentie.

- Un semaine tout au plus, garanti le matou.

- Une semaine ? gémit Nuage de Menthe. C'est long…

- Mais non ! Ça va vite passer et en plus tu réussiras certainement à marcher au bout de trois jours, mais il ne faudra pas trop forcer, le mit en garde le guérisseur.

- Et après ? Je pourrais marcher et courir normalement ?

- Pas avant deux semaines à mon avis. »

Nuage de Menthe était rassuré, d'après ce que lui disait Ombre de Lune, elle serait déjà totalement rétablie pour aller à la source de lune à la prochaine assemblée des guérisseurs. Son mentor parti dans la réserve puis revint quelques instants plus tard en mâchant des feuilles de cerfeuil. Il appliqua la pulpe sur les griffures de l'apprentie puis il lui donna des graines de pavots. Peu après Nuage de Menthe sentit que les graines commençaient à faire leurs effets. L'apprentie mit sa patte sur sa truffe et se rendormit, dans un sommeil paisible cette fois-ci.

« Nuage de Menthe » miaula d'une voix douce Ombre de Lune.

L'apprentie guérisseuse ouvrit les yeux. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

« Hier tu as dormi tout le reste de la journée, l'informa son mentor, comme s'y il avait deviné ses pensées. Regarde qui est venu te voir. »

Le guérisseur s'écarta et laissa place à Nuage d'Hiver, Nuage d'Été et Nuage de Pluie.

« Coucou, dit joyeusement l'apprenti roux. On s'est dit que tu aurais faim ! »

Nuage de Pluie posa devant elle une souris fraichement attrapée et Nuage de Menthe se rendit compte à quel point elle avait faim.

« C'est gentil, les remercia-t-elle avant de dévorer le rongeur en quelques bouchées.

- Et bien, tes blessures ne t'ont pas coupé l'appétit ! constata Nuage de Pluie en la regardant manger.

- D'ailleurs ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta Nuage d'Hiver. Tes plaies ne te font pas trop mal ?

- Ca va, déclara la novice. Ombre de Lune s'occupe bien de moi.

- Tant mieux alors, se réjouit Nuage d'Été. Bon je dois y aller, Griffe de Loup va se demander où je suis sinon…

- Moi aussi je ferais mieux de partir, Cœur Gris m'a encore mit de corvée de bile de souris… Mais je reviendrais te voir si j'ai le temps, promit la novice.

- D'accord. »

Les deux apprentis quittèrent l'antre d'Ombre de Lune. Nuage de Menthe regarde Nuage d'Hiver et lui demanda :

« Tu ne dois pas partir ?

- Non, Plume d'Aigle m'a autorisé à passer le reste de la matinée avec toi » répondit l'apprenti blanc en se couchant près d'elle.

Il entreprit de lui nettoyer le pelage à grands coups de langue. Nuage de Menthe se laissa faire en ronronnant, elle devait surement être couverte de poussière. Ils ne se disaient rien mais ils étaient bien. Le silence dura un moment… Un long moment… Mais ce n'était pas un silence ennuyant c'était un silence reposant. Quand Nuage d'Hiver eu finit d'enlever la terre de la fourrure de son amie, elle le rompit en l'interrogeant :

« Pourquoi Nuage de Pluie doit s'occuper des tiques des anciens ?

- Hier elle a griffée Petite Plume à la joue parce qu'elle l'énervait, répondit-il. Ça m'étonne que ses pleurs ne t'aient pas réveillée, on devait l'entendre dans toute la forêt.

- Ombre de Lune m'avait donné des graines de pavots et en plus je n'avais pas bien dormi la nuit dernière » se justifia-t-elle.

Nuage de Menthe hésitait à parler de son rêve à Nuage d'Hiver. La croirait-il ? Finalement au bout d'un bref instant de réflexion elle se lança.

« Tu n'as jamais de rêves… étrange ? questionna-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Nuage d'Hiver.

- Des rêves où tu as vraiment l'impression qu'ils se produisent réellement, expliqua l'apprentie.

- Un rêve où tu chasses une souris ou que tu poursuis un papillon par exemple ?, miaula-t-il.

- Pas vraiment… dit-elle avant de voir Plume d'Aigle entrer dans la tanière.

- Bonjour Nuage de Menthe, les interrompit le lieutenant.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle poliment.

- Tu dois venir t'entrainer Nuage d'Hiver, l'informa mâle brun. Tu pourras la revoir demain.

- D'accord, miaula l'apprenti blanc. À demain Nuage de Menthe ! »

Il sortit de la tanière avec son mentor. Nuage de Menthe posa la tête sur ses pattes et ferma les yeux. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'antre. Elle crut que c'était Ombre de Lune qui revenait alors elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort car la voix qui lui parla n'était pas celle de son mentor :

« Bonjour ma Petite. »

Ma Petite ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça, et cette personne elle l'adorait !

« Aile d'Hirondelle ! » s'exclama-t-elle après avoir ouvert les yeux.

L'ancienne avait toujours eut l'habitude de donner des surnoms aux chatons et aux apprentis et à cause de sa petite taille Nuage de Menthe avait héritée de Petite un adjectif qui la qualifiait plutôt bien.

« Ça va mieux ?, se soucie la doyenne.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Tu sais si des guerriers ont attrapé le renard qui m'avait attaqué ?

- Oui, Plume d'Aigle et Etoile de Glace ont retrouvé le renard et l'on chassé et hier Fleur Tigrée, Griffe de Loup, Cœur de Cristal et Etoile de Glace ont trouvé une renarde avec ses deux petits et les ont fait repartir dans la forêt de sapin, l'informa Aile d'Hirondelle.

- Ils ne se sont pas blessé ? s'inquiéta l'apprentie guérisseuse.

- Etoile de Glace avait l'oreille déchiqueté mais Ombre de Lune lui a dit qu'elle ne s'était pas infecté et les autres n'avait que quelques griffures, la rassura l'ancienne.

- Heureusement, murmura Nuage de Menthe.

- Tu sais, on s'est tous beaucoup inquiétés pour toi dans la tanière des anciens, lui apprit-elle. Ça me rassure de voir que tu vas mieux.

- Même Petite Oreille ? s'étonna l'apprentie.

- Oui, il se plaignait que ce soit Nuage de Pluie qui s'occupait de ses tiques. Il a déclaré que tu le faisais mieux et sans rechigner toi au moins, lui confia la doyenne. Finalement Petit Oreille a eu droit au même sort que Petite Plume et Nuage de Pluie doit changer toute les litières du camp.

- Ah oui, miaula la novice. Nuage d'Hiver m'avait raconté ce qui c'était passé avec Petite Plume comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Ah bah quand on parle du loup… » chuchota Aile d'Hirondelle d'un air malicieux.

Nuage de Menthe tourna la tête et vit Petite Plume arriver dans l'antre en courant et en criant :

« Ombre de Lune ! »

La chatonne s'arrêta et cligna des yeux.

« Il est pas là Ombre de Lune ? demanda-t-elle aux deux chattes.

- Non, il est allez cueillir des plantes mais je pense qu'il sera bientôt de retour, indiqua l'apprentie aux yeux verts.

- Oh crotte de souris !... se lamenta la petite.

- Un problème ma Plume ? se préoccupa Aile d'Hirondelle en regardant la femelle blanche et noire.

- J'ai encore mal à la joue, soupira Petite Plume.

- Ah bon ? dit Nuage de Menthe. Montre-moi ça, ce n'est pas normal si ce n'est qu'une petite griffure…

- Ce n'est pas qu'une petite griffure !, s'indigna la chatonne. Nuage de Pluie m'en a fait une énorme ! »

Petite Plume s'approcha d'elle. L'apprentie guérisseuse regarda la blessure ; comme elle s'y attendait elle n'était pas profonde mais elle s'était rouverte et était en train de s'infecter.

« Aile d'Hirondelle tu peux aller chercher de la prêle s'il te plait ? lui demanda Nuage de Menthe. Elle se trouve dans le fond de la réserve et c'est une plante verte.

- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite. »

La femelle écaille entra dans la réserve et ressortit une minute plus tard avec de la prêle sous son menton.

« Ouah, il y a un paquet de plante la dedans… miaula-t-elle, impressionnée. C'est ça la prêle ?

- Oui, coupe la tige en deux, c'est la sève qu'il me faut » l'informa l'apprentie.

Elle coupa la plante en deux et lui donna un des bouts. Nuage de Menthe pris la prêle entre ses mâchoires et laissa couler la sève sur la griffure de Petite Plume.

« Et voilà, dit-elle en recrachant la tige. Ça ne devrait plus te faire mal très longtemps.

- Merci Nuage de Menthe ! » ronronna la chatonne.

Elle se blottit contre l'apprentie mais cette dernière la repoussa et la mit en garde :

« Ne te frotte pas partout, tu vas faire partir la sève et rouvrir ta blessure.

- Ah désolé, bredouilla la petite minette. Je retourne à la pouponnière, au revoir ! »

Pendant les jours suivant Nuage de Menthe eu l'impression de recevoir la visite de tous les chats du Clan les uns après les autres et elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Mais cela ne la dérangea pas, au contraire ! Elle était contente de voir que les autres membres du Clan s'inquiétaient pour elle, elle avait l'impression d'être une personne appréciée et vitale pour tous.

« Je pense que ta patte est guérit, lui annonça Ombre de Lune au bout d'une semaine.

- Déjà ? » s'étonna Nuage de Menthe, presque déçue.

Depuis qu'elle s'était blessée, Ombre de Lune s'occupait d'elle : il lui apporter à manger, l'informait des annonces du chef et lui soignait ses blessures. Au début elle se sentait un peu coupable, elle était sensée l'aider, pas être un fardeau mais finalement elle avouait qu'elle aimait bien rester tranquillement au chaud dans l'antre de son mentor plutôt que de devoir aller cueillir des herbes dans le froid ou s'occuper des anciens.

« Oui. Ta patte est guérie, répéta le guérisseur un peu surpris de ne pas voir son apprentie plus joyeuse à cette idée. Je croyais que tu t'ennuyais à ne rien faire…

- Oui je m'ennuyais beaucoup, je veux servir mon Clan ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Nuage de Menthe se maudissait intérieurement, comment avait-elle pu se laisser gagner par la paresse ? Elle voulait devenir une guérisseuse, pas ressembler à un chat domestique !

« Alors nous allons rendre visite aux reines pour voir si tout va bien » dit Ombre de Lune.

Le mâle noir sortit de l'antre, Nuage de Menthe sur ses talons. Ca y est, elle allait reprendre son apprentissage !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hey !**

Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, même si je suis un peu fatigué en se moment... Mais bon c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël alors je suis enthousiaste ! Et puis je me sens que ma flemme légendaire (et que j'assume totalement m'a fait remarqué un ami aujourd'hui xD) a enfin décidé de me quitter un peu alors je vais vite en profiter pour écrire et dessiner avant qu'elle ne revienne ^^

**Bonne lecture les lapins !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

En sortant de la tanière des apprentis, Nuage d'Hiver fut ébloui par une vive lumière. Dehors tout était recouvert de neige mais le ciel était d'un bleu azur sans nuage. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller la poudreuse comme des milliers de petits cristaux. Nuage d'Hiver fit quelques pas et frissonna en sentant la neige lui piquer les pattes. Il prit une grande inspiration, l'air frais lui glaça les poumons avant de ressortir sous forme d'un petit nuage blanc qui s'évapora aussitôt. Il s'assit à côté du tronc d'un arbre, là où le sol avait été épargné et commença à passer sa patte derrière son oreille. Il avait presque terminé sa toilette complète quand il vit Nuage de Menthe arriver dans le camp. Elle était guérie ! Il se leva d'un bond et la rejoignit.

« Nuage de Menthe ! s'exclama-t-il en ronronnant. T'as patte est guérie ?

- Oui, la morsure c'est refermé, répondit-elle en agitant sa patte arrière.

- Coucou, miaula Nuage d'Été qui venait de sortir de la tanière des apprentis, suivit par Nuage de Pluie qui semblait encore endormie.

- Salut, ça vous dit de venir chasser ? leur demanda Nuage d'Hiver.

- D'accord, ça va être marrant !, s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

- Oui, confirma l'autre apprentie.

- Je peux venir moi aussi ? questionna Nuage de Menthe.

- Ça chasse une apprentie guérisseuse ? s'étonna Nuage d'Été.

- Évidemment ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Rien ne m'interdit de chasser si j'en ai le temps !

- Bah pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu chasser avec nous avant ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas encore appris... avoua la novice.

- Alors ça ne sert à rien que tu viennes ! rétorqua l'apprenti roux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, la rassura Nuage d'Hiver en jetant un regard mauvais à son frère.

- Merci Nuage d'Hiver ! ronronna l'apprentie guérisseuse.

- On va aller chasser où ? s'inquiéta Nuage d'Été.

- Allons dans la lande, proposa Nuage de Pluie.

- Bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-il avant de partir en trottinant vers la sortie.

Lorsque les quatre apprentis atteignirent la lande il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Ils n'avaient pas marché très vite pour ne pas fatiguer la patte encore fragile de Nuage de Menthe, au grand désespoir de Nuage d'Été qui se plaignait qu'ils faisaient du sur-place. À un moment, Nuage de Pluie s'arrêta soudainement et le rouquin lui rentra dedans.

« Aie... gémit-il. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?

- Je sens l'odeur d'un lapin, expliqua-t-elle.

- Où ça ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Je pense qu'il est en haut de cette colline » répondit l'apprentie.

Nuage d'Hiver regarda la colline en question ; elle était plutôt pentue. Il commença à la grimper prudemment, en avançant une patte après l'autre. Il voulut accélérer le pas mais il dérapa et glissa sur le ventre jusqu'au point de départ. Nuage d'Été éclata de rire et déclara :

« Tu t'y prends mal ! Il faut avancer vite dès le départ ! »

L'apprenti s'engagea sur la montée en courant ; il avait presque atteint le sommet quand il trébucha et roula dans la neige jusqu'aux pattes de Nuage d'Hiver. Il se relava, couvert de neige scintillante.

« Bon, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire non plus » bredouilla-t-il.

Nuage d'Hiver regarda la colline. Comment la monter ? La neige qui leurs frôlait le ventre rendait la tâche bien difficile…

« Je vais essayer, annonça Nuage de Menthe.

- D'accord mais fait attention de ne pas trébucher ! » la prévenu-t-il.

L'apprentie s'élança sur la colline d'une étrange démarche sautillante à cause de sa patte. Nuage d'Hiver remarqua que ça façon de se déplacer faisait penser à celle des lapins. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet, Nuage de Pluie s'exclama :

« Tu es géniale Nuage de Menthe ! Tu as trouvée comment il faut faire ! »

Elle remonta la pente en reproduisant ce que venait de faire l'apprentie guérisseuse.

« Il faut sautiller, c'est plus facile » expliqua-t-elle aux deux frères une fois qu'elle eut rejoint Nuage de Menthe.

Nuage d'Hiver hocha la tête et grimpa, imité de près par Nuage d'Été. Une fois en haut, les quatre apprentis avaient une belle vue sur la forêt et la lande, mais aussi sur le fameux lapin.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna Nuage de Pluie à Nuage de Menthe. Pour attraper un lapin il faut avancer vers lui doucement et sans bruit. »

L'apprentie blanche adopta la position du chasseur et avança. Nuage de Menthe fit pareil mais Nuage d'Hiver remarqua que sa posture n'était pas tout t'à fait exacte.

« Relève ta tête Nuage de Menthe, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu ne dois pas regarder tes pattes mais ta proie ! »

L'apprentie guérisseuse releva aussitôt la tête et regarda Nuage de Pluie qui lui donnait la suite des instructions :

« Surtout met toi face au vent, sinon quand tu t'approcheras le lapin sentira ton odeur et partira. Ensuite avance vers lui sans te faire voir et bondit lui dessus pour l'attraper. »

Nuage de Menthe se dirigea vers le lapin en prenant garde au sens du vent et elle lui bondit dessus mais celui-ci vit son ombre sur le sol enneigé et détala juste avant qu'elle ne l'attrape.

« Je l'ai raté, dit-elle en revenant vers eux, dépitée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Nuage d'Hiver. Personne n'y arrive la première fois.

- Oui, dès qu'on trouve un autre lapin tu réessaieras, lui promit Nuage de Pluie.

- Oh non !, protesta Nuage d'Été. Je veux chasser moi aussi !

- Mais toi aussi tu chasseras » soupira Nuage d'Hiver.

Les apprentis reprirent leur chemin. Ils cherchaient désespérément un autre lapin mais aucun n'était à l'horizon. Quelle déception ils ressentiraient si les autres les voyaient rentrer au Clan les pattes vides !

« Allons vers la frontière avec le Clan de la Bruine » proposa Nuage d'Hiver une fois qu'ils aient fait le tour de la lande.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la frontière, ils virent une souris au pied d'un arbre. Nuage de Menthe avança vers elle dans la position du chasseur et bondit.

« Bravo Nuage de Menthe ! » s'exclama Nuage de Pluie en la voyant refermer ses crocs sur le rongeur.

Nuage de Menthe afficha une expression surprise en sentant le goût du sang de la souris dans sa gueule. Elle la lâcha puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle doit surement remercier le Clan des Etoiles pour la vie de la souris, devina Nuage d'Hiver.

« Il y a peut-être d'autre souris par ici ! » se réjouit Nuage d'Été en partant en direction de la rivière.

Nuage d'Hiver et les deux novices le suivirent.

« C'est bizarre, remarqua Nuage de Pluie en courant. Je n'entends pas la rivière… »

L'apprenti allait lui répondre mais ils atteignirent la rivière et Nuage de Pluie s'exclama :

« Ah d'accord ! »

Nuage d'Hiver regarda la rivière. La surface de l'eau avait gelée à cause du froid et était maintenant dure et glacée.

« Oulala ça glisse ! miaula Nuage d'Été qui patinait sur la glace.

- Tu ferais mieux de revenir, l'avertit l'apprentie tigrée. En dessous l'eau coule toujours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est marran… Oups ! »

Le rouquin venait de perdre l'équilibre et glissa sur le ventre jusque dans un buisson.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Nuage de Pluie en courant vers lui.

- C'est tout plein d'épine ! répondit-il en essayant de s'extirper du buisson épineux.

- Surtout ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna Nuage de Menthe. Tu risques de t'arracher des touffes de poils. Je vais t'aider. »

La novice faufila sa tête entre les épines et décrocha Nuage d'Été à l'aide de ses crocs.

« Arrête de reculer ! » gronda Ombre de Lune.

Après que Nuage d'Été se soit extirpé hors du buisson, les quatre apprentis étaient rentrés au camp et sont allés voir le guérisseur pour qu'il retire les épines du pelage de l'apprenti roux.

« Mais ça pique!, rétorqua Nuage d'Été.

- Je dois pourtant désinfecter tes plaies ! s'agaça le mâle noir. Tu te comportes comme un chaton !

- Aller Nuage d'Été… » insista Nuage de Pluie.

Cette dernière colla sa truffe contre le museau du rouquin et le regarda dans les yeux. Ombre de Lune profita que le frère de Nuage d'Hiver soit distrait pour mettre rapidement du jus de feuilles de cerfeuil sur ses écorchures.

« Alors tu vois que ce n'était pas si horrible ! Ça pique juste un peu, c'est normal, expliqua le guérisseur.

- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Nuage d'Été en détournant son regard de Nuage de Pluie.

- C'est mignon » ronronna Nuage de Menthe qui les avaient elle aussi vus se faire les yeux doux.

Nuage d'Hiver sourit, ses derniers jours les deux apprentis semblaient s'être entiché l'un de l'autre.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Nuage d'Été qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre Nuage de Menthe.

- De rien du tout, miaula Nuage de Pluie en foudroyant l'apprentie guérisseuse du regard. Viens ! »

Elle l'entraîna en dehors de l'antre. Nuage de Menthe proposa à son ami :

« On va manger une souris ?

- D'accord ! »

Et tous deux sortirent à leur tour de la tanière en direction du camp.


	12. chapitre 11

**Salutations les chapins de Noël !** (Pardonnez moi pour ce jeu de mot pourri...)

C'est enfin les vacances ! Et cette fanfic vient d'atteindre 200 vues ! Pour fêtez ça, pizza ! *Se rend compte qu'elle a déjà tout mangé* Heu non... Pour fêtez ça, nouveau chapitre ! Il est plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Depuis qu'elle c'était faite attaquée par un renard, Nuage de Menthe devait être accompagnée quand elle allait cueillir des plantes. Cette fois-ci, Etoile de Glace avait désigné Cœur de Cristal pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de renard ou d'un autre prédateur, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger la jeune guerrière qui n'avait pas encore d'apprenti.

Pendant tout le trajet les deux femelles ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup. À vrai dire elles n'avaient rien à se dire… Mais Nuage de Menthe se sentie mal à l'aise tout le long de chemin et de la cueillette ; non pas parce que Cœur de Cristal était là, mais parce qu'elle ce sentie suivit. Elle avait déjà eu cette sensation quelques fois mais elle croyait que c'était juste son imagination, alors que cette fois elle en était sûre : quelque chose les épiaient.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que nous somme observées ? demanda-t-elle finalement à Cœur de Cristal au bout d'un certain temps, des plantes coincées sous son menton.  
>- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sens aucun renard à l'horizon. »<p>

Malgré la confiance de la femelle tigrée, l'inquiétude de l'apprentie ne retomba pas pour autant.

Justement, ce n'est peut-être pas un renard, se dit Nuage de Menthe.

Elle se retourna pour observer les environs mais elle ne vit rien à part les grands arbres de la forêt dont les branches ondulaient à cause du vent.

« Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien » la rappela gentiment Cœur de Cristal.

Nuage de Menthe soupira et suivit la guerrière jusqu'au camp.  
>Ombre de Lune s'approcha d'elle et la félicita ; elle avait rapportée toute les herbes qu'ils lui avaient demandé. Ils allèrent les poser dans la réserve et retournèrent dans la clairière.<p>

« Je me demandais s'il serait vraiment utile de te ramener une deuxième fois à la cascade de lune vue que tu m'y a déjà accompagnée il y a une lune… Mais vu qu'il n'y a aucun blessé et que tu progresses de jour en jour tu viens avec moi, lui annonça son mentor.  
>- Génial, ronronna l'apprentie. Nous partons quand ?<br>- Maintenant » répondit-il en sortant du camp.

Nuage de Menthe le suivit, malgré sa fatigue. Elle aurait bien voulu se reposer avant de repartir mais communiquer avec ces ancêtres était plus important que jamais. Si elle retournait à la cascade de lune elle verrait Tornade Rousse et elle pourrait lui demander si le rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques temps était bien un signe de Clan des Etoiles.

Nuage de Menthe s'approcha de la cascade brillante et lapa son eau glacée. Elle alla ensuite se coucher près de Nuage Orageux, avec toujours la même impression de nager dans le néant lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt et le ciel était toujours teinté d'une couleur rouge sang qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle huma l'air et le vent lui apporta, comme la première fois, une infâme odeur de sang et le même cri retentit dans la forêt. Devait-elle le suivre comme précédemment ? Non, le rêve se répèterait surement. L'apprentie courra dans la direction opposée, sans trop savoir où cela la mènerait. Quand les feulements et l'odeur lui semblèrent de plus en plus lointains, Nuage de Menthe ralentit. Elle s'arrêta complètement pour reprendre son souffle lorsque quelque chose la percuta et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'écroula au sol, à moitié assommée. Au-dessus d'elle, elle voyait à nouveau des yeux gris remplit de détresse. Elle ferma ses paupières et se prépara à ressentir la même douleur que la dernière fois. Alors quoi qu'elle ferait, peu importe la direction qu'elle prendrait, son destin s'arrêtait à mourir égorgée ? Elle sentit les crocs pointus de son adversaire se refermer autour de sa nuque et ils commencèrent à lui transpercer la peau. Lentement, doucement et dans une douleur intolérable… Mais tout à coup sa souffrance cessa d'augmenter et l'animal tomba à la renverse sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. À ce moment-là, la voix de sa mère résonna dans ses oreilles, répétant à nouveau la mystérieuse prophétie :

« _Quand les nuages deviendrons rouges sang, l'affrontement sera inévitable…_ »

Nuage de Menthe se réveilla en sursaut dans la grotte. Autour d'elle Ombre de Lune, Plume de Soie, Pétale de Coquelicot et Nuage Orageux la fixait.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit la guérisseuse rousse.

L'apprentie ne put lui répondre tout de suite, dans sa poitrine son cœur battait encore la chamade. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle parvient à articuler :

« Oui, j'ai juste fait un rêve effrayant… »

Elle se leva et suivit les autres à l'extérieur de la grotte. Le soleil commençait à se lever mais la fraîcheur de l'aube fit tout de même frissonner Nuage de Menthe. À présent elle avait froid, faim et soif mais elle avait surtout besoin de dormir, d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hey ! Bonne année les p'tits guerriers !**

Nom du Clan des Etoiles, déjà 2015 ?! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes prêt à attaquer cette nouvelle année ^^

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu sortir ce chapitre le 26, comme j'avais prévu, mais avec Noël et les vacances j'ai complètement zappé et ensuite je n'ai pas eu accès à internet... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même, je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le prochain car je dois réviser pour le brevet blanc donc je risque de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire jusque là... On verra bien.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

Nuage d'Hiver fut réveillé par quelque chose qui le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Nuage d'Été, penché au-dessus de lui.

« Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller ! »

Nuage d'Hiver se leva et s'étira.

« Comment c'était l'assemblée hier soir ? » demanda son frère.

La veille Nuage d'Hiver et Nuage Bleu avaient assistés à l'assemblée des Clans tandis que les autres novices étaient restés au camp. L'apprenti blanc se donna quelques coups de langue sur le poitrail puis l'informa :

« Les choses se sont un peu tendue entre le Clan du Brouillard et le Clan de la Bruine. Etoile Perdue a accusé certain guerrier du Clan du Brouillard de ne pas avoir respecté leur accord et voulait y mettre un terme, mais, après un grand débat, Etoile Scintillante a quand même réussi à le persuader que ça ne se reproduira plus et finalement Etoile Perdue a accepté de les laisser chasser sur leur territoire une lune de plus.  
>- C'est injuste ! s'indigna Nuage d'Été. Le Clan du Brouillard a le droit de chasser sur le territoire du Clan de la Bruine mais pas nous !<br>- Mais c'est différent ! miaula Nuage d'Hiver. Eux n'ont presque pas de gibier alors que nous, même si c'est tout juste suffisant, nous arrivons à nourrir tout le monde avec ce que nous attrapons sur notre territoire. En plus Etoile Perdue a dit que maintenant le Clan du Brouillard à une dette envers son Clan.  
>- Exactement, affirma Plume d'Aigle en entrant. Ça ne nous servirait pas à grand-chose et en plus je suis sûr qu'Etoile Perdue n'acceptera jamais d'aider deux Clan en même temps.<br>- Ah oui, c'est vrai » reconnu le rouquin.

Plume d'Aigle les regarda un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis leur proposa :

« Ça vous dit d'aller vous entraînez au combat ensemble ? Je ne pense pas que Griffe de Loup y verrait un inconvénient.  
>- Ce serait super !, se réjouit Nuage d' Été en trépignant sur place. Je vais prévenir mon mentor ! »<p>

L'apprenti roux quitta la tanière des apprentis en trottinant. Nuage d'Hiver aussi était enthousiaste à l'idée d'affronter son frère, il avait très envie de voir comment il se battait et tous ce qu'il avait appris avec Griffe de Loup.

« Allez-y mais surtout ne sortez pas les griffes et ne mordez pas trop fort, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas un vrai combat, leur rappela Griffe de Loup.  
>- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que le pelage de Nuage d'Hiver devienne aussi foncé que le mien » plaisanta Nuage d'Été en montrant les crocs.<p>

Nuage d'Hiver regarda son mentor. Qui devait attaquer en premier ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, son frère lui bondit dessus et le plaqua au sol avec ses pattes avant. Nuage d'Hiver riposta en lui donna un coup dans le flanc avec sa patte arrière pour se libérer et l'envoya rouler sur le sol mousseux avant de se relever. L'apprenti roux se releva lui aussi mais cette fois-ci Nuage d'Hiver bondit en premier, le poussa et lui mordilla les oreilles lorsque il retomba sur le flanc.

« Aie, tu fais mal ! cria Nuage d'Été  
>- Oh pardon, s'excusa l'apprenti blanc en le lâchant. Je ne… »<p>

Nuage d'Hiver n'avait même pas finit sa phrase que Nuage d'Été lui martela le poitrail et le ventre de coups de pattes. Le novice se recula ce qui laissa la place à son frère de se relever.

« Je t'ai bien eu ! » ronronna-t-il.

Nuage d'Hiver écarquilla les yeux, Nuage d'Été venait de le duper.

« Tu es très rusé Nuage d'Été, le félicita Plume d'Aigle, aussi étonné que son apprenti.  
>- Tu as su t'adapter à ton adversaire, c'est très bien » renchérit le guerrier gris.<p>

L'apprenti blanc soupira d'amertume. Il avait été stupide ! Sans réfléchir il sauta sur l'apprenti roux ; le combat n'était pas encore finit ! Mais au lieu de le percuter le plein fouet et se s'étaler par terre comme l'espérait Nuage d'Hiver, son adversaire l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté puis en se releva indemne, l'air triomphal. Contrairement à lui, Nuage d'Hiver atterrit maladroitement et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Son frère n'était pourtant pas invincible ! L'apprenti aux yeux bleu le regarda quelques instants, il ne devait pas l'attaquer sans réfléchir. Pendant ce temps le rouquin en avait profité pour lui bondir dessus à son tour mais Nuage d'Hiver, qui l'avait vu arriver, se baissa et l'apprenti lui passa par-dessus. Nuage d'Hiver se releva et quand il fit volte-face son camarade c'était lui aussi remit sur ses pattes. J'ai une idée !, se réjouit intérieurement le novice blanc. Moi aussi je vais le surprendre !  
>Il se replia en mettant tout son poids sur ses pattes arrière et fixa l'épaule de son frère. Celui-ci, croyant qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour lui mordre l'épaule se décala rapidement sur le côté dès que Nuage d'Hiver fit mine de s'élancer. Mais à la place de sauter, l'apprenti blanc courra volontairement à coté de Nuage d'Été, prit appui sur ses pattes avant en se tournant légèrement et lui donna un coup de pattes arrières puissant dans le flanc et l'arrière train. Son frère miaula de surprise, flancha et s'étala de tout son long.<p>

« Bien joué ! dit le lieutenant, à l'intention de Nuage d'Hiver.  
>- Vous pouvez stopper le combat, annonça Griffe de Loup. Vous vous êtes bien battus tous les deux ! »<p>

Nuage d'Hiver rejoignit les deux guerriers mais son frère resta au sol.

« Nuage d'Été ! l'appela son mentor. Tu peux te relever, nous rentons au camp.  
>- Mais j'ai mal ! cria l'apprenti. Nuage d'Hiver m'a blessé !<br>- C'est vrai ? » demanda Nuage d'Hiver, étonné.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait pu lui faire mal mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait c'est vrai qu'il l'avait frappé un peu fort…

« Allons relève toi, ça ne doit pas être si grave, lui ordonna le mâle gris.  
>- Ça me fait trop mal ! » insista le rouquin.<p>

Plume d'Aigle le rejoignit et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Mais non regarde, tu arrives à marcher, rétorqua Griffe de Loup lorsque Nuage d'Été les retrouva, accompagné par Plume d'Aigle.  
>- Oui mais ça me fait mal ! répéta-t-il.<br>- On va aller monter ça à Ombre de Lune, je suis sûr qu'il te soignera comme il faut » le rassura le lieutenant.

« Alors ?  
>- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je vais te donner des graines de pavots et après une bonne nuit de repos tu ne devrais plus avoir mal » déclara Ombre de Lune<p>

Nuage d'Hiver était rassuré. Il s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir blessé son frère alors si en plus ça avait été grave il n'aurait surement pas pu trouver le sommeil cette nuit.  
>Il sortit de l'antre du guérisseur et croisa Nuage de Menthe, qui semblait préoccupée. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne lui parlait plus beaucoup ses derniers temps, elle semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs et elle lui paraissait anxieuse.<p>

« Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.<br>- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?, s'inquiéta l'apprenti.  
>- Il y a quelques jours le Clan des Etoiles m'a annoncé une prophétie, répondit la novice.<br>- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? interrogea-t-il.  
>- <em>Quand les nuages deviendrons rouges sang, l'affrontement sera inévitable…<em>, dit-elle, d'un seul souffle.  
>- Et ça veut dire quoi ?, s'enquit le mâle blanc.<br>- Ça veut dire qu'un grand danger menace le Clan… »


	14. Chapitre 13

**Salutations bande de pingouins givrés ! **

Voilà le chapitre 13 et va y avoir de l'action ! *Saute dans tout les sens* Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! ... Comment ça j'étais la seule ?

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;D

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Thym, camomille, bourrache, herbe à chat. Les senteurs de toutes les plantes médicinales que Nuage de Menthe triaient embaumaient la réserve et l'esprit de l'apprentie. Hier, elle avait informé Nuage d'Hiver à propos de la prophétie. Il lui avait conseillé d'en parler à Ombre de Lune ou à Etoile de Neige, mais que leur dire ? Elle ne savait même pas contre qui ils allaient se battre. Aucun des deux autres Clan n'aurait une raison de les attaquer…

« Tu as finit Nuage de Menthe ? demanda le guérisseur en passant sa tête dans la réserve.  
>- Oui, confirma-t-elle.<br>- Alors allons manger un morceau, tu l'as bien méritée. »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la tanière en direction du camp. Nuage de Menthe le suivit jusque à l'extérieur et découvrit avec horreur que le ciel était colorée d'une couleur inhabituelle. Les nuages, normalement blanc, étaient devenus rouges !

« On va être attaqué ! » dit Nuage de Menthe avec terreur.  
>Plusieurs félins se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.<p>

« Que racontes-tu ?, s'étonna son mentor.  
>- Le Clan des Etoiles m'a dit que nous allons être attaqués et je pense que c'est main… »<p>

La novice n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase lorsque Fleur Tigrée déboula dans le Clan, le pelage hirsute et en criant :

« Une horde de renard se dirige vers le Clan ! »

Le miaulement de la mère de Nuage d'Hiver résonna dans la clairière. L'apprenti blanc laissa la souris qu'il était en train de partager avec Plume d'Aigle pour rejoindre la guerrière rousse.

« Des renards vont trouver le camp ! » répéta-t-elle, la voix pointant dans les aigus à cause de l'inquiétude.

Etoile de Glace se hissa sur le promontoire et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Pattes Tachetées et Nuage de Pluie, gardez l'entrée de la pouponnière. Personne ne doit y pénétrer n'y en sortir, ordonna-t-il. Plume d'Aigle, Cœur de Cristal, Fleur Tigrée, Griffe de Loup, Nuage de Sapin et Nuage Bleu, vous allez essayer de retarder l'arrivée des renards dans le camp. Cœur Gris, Nuage d'Été et Nuage d'Hiver restez dans le camp et préparez-vous à l'arrivée des renards à tout moment. Ombre de Lune, prépare-toi à recevoir tous les éventuels blessés.  
>- Allons-y ! » feula Plume d'Aigle en sortant du camp, accompagné par les autres guerriers désignés et le meneur.<p>

Les pattes de Nuage d'Hiver lui picotèrent, il allait enfin livrer son tout premier vrai combat ! Nuage d'Été vint se placer à côté de lui en sautillant.

« On va réduire ses vermines en chair à corbeaux ! » clama-t-il.

L'apprenti blanc ne quitta pas l'entrée du camp des yeux, le cœur battant d'excitation. Au bout d'un moment un renard en émergea et Cœur Gris lui sauta dessus et lui taillada le museau.

« Attaquez les autres ! »

Trois autres renards entrèrent dans le camp. Nuage d'Hiver fonça vers le premier, griffe sortit. Malheureusement le canidé l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'envoya cogner contre le promontoire. Un peu étourdie, l'apprenti se releva, l'épaule ensanglanté. Le renard qui l'avait mordu affrontait maintenant Nuage Bleu et Nuage de Sapin, qui étaient revenus dans le camp. L'apprentie écaille lui griffait le dos en crachant et le novice lui mordait la queue. Nuage d'Hiver se ressaisit et retourna dans la bataille. Il sauta sur un jeune renard, planta ses griffes dans son dos et lui mordit l'oreille. Son adversaire essaya de le déséquilibrer, en vain ; l'apprenti tenait bon. Finalement le renard se laissa tomber sur le dos et écrasa Nuage d'Hiver qui lâcha prise en lui arrachant des touffes de poils rousses au passage. Le novice et le renard se relevèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent cote à cote. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour Nuage d'Hiver. Il allait réutiliser l'attaque qu'il avait faite à son frère hier. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu le renard et commença à s'éloigner doucement. Comme il espérait, le renard, ne voulant pas en rester là, le suivit. Nuage d'Hiver pris appuis sur ses pattes avants, se courba et donna un grand coup de pattes arrières dans le poitrail de l'animal, qui tomba sur le ventre, surpris. L'apprenti blanc fit volte-face et griffa la tête du canidé, manquant de peu son œil gauche puis lui mordit une épaule. Son adversaire le repoussa, se releva et sembla hésiter à continuer le combat. Nuage d'Hiver en profita pour se cabrer, l'échine hérissée, et lui griffa la gorge avec ses pattes avant. Le renard pris peur et s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt.

Nuage de Menthe regardait le combat qui faisait rage dans le camp depuis l'antre d'Ombre de Lune, impuissante. Les combattants se battaient tous remarquablement bien mais son regard se dirigea en particulier sur Cœur Gris et Nuage de Pluie. Le père et la fille tentaient d'empêcher un imposant renard d'entrer dans la pouponnière. Leurs attaques étaient parfaitement coordonnées et le renard n'avait pas le temps de répliquer, si bien qu'au bout d'un petit moment il prit la fuite en glapant. À l'autre bout de la clairière Nuage d'Été affrontait une jeune renarde qui lui donnait du fil à retordre et à côté de lui Cœur de Cristal donnait des coups de pattes à un grand renard roux vif. Après quelques minutes de combat, plusieurs renards prirent la fuite mais le camp continuait à être envahit de plus en plus. Après s'être débarrassé d'un opposant, Etoile de Glace courra vers elle et son mentor et leur annonça :

« Nous n'arriverons jamais à les repousser tout seul !  
>- Que veux-tu faire ? lui demanda Ombre de Lune.<br>- Nuage de Menthe, miaula-il en la regardant. Va demander de l'aide au Clan de la Bruine.  
>- Mais s'ils refusent ?, s'inquiéta l'apprentie.<br>- Alors tu iras demander de l'aide au Clan du Brouillard ! lui ordonna-t-il en retournant parmi les combats.  
>- Essaye d'atteindre leur camp au plus vite » lui conseilla vivement le guérisseur, en la poussant dehors d'un coup de museau.<p>

Nuage de Menthe hocha la tête et se dirigea jusqu'à la sortie du camp en se collant contre la barrière de ronce pour contourner tous les combats. Une fois dans la forêt elle courra en direction de la frontière du Clan de la Bruine. Je dois absolument les convaincre de nous aider, se dit-elle. Le Clan compte sur moi ! Elle continua à courir le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Si seulement elle avait les longues pattes de Nuage d'Été ! Elle irait bien plus vite ! L'apprentie commençait à apercevoir la rivière lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. La novice jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers l'arrière et vit qu'un renard plutôt massif la suivait. Apeurée, elle tenta d'accélérer mais cela la fatigua et les muscles de ses pattes commencèrent à lui faire mal. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir autant et un point de côté qui semblait lui transpercer les cottes la gênait horriblement. Sa respiration était rapide et sa gorge asséchée la brûlait. Elle ne put tenir ce rythme très longtemps et elle ralentit, à bout de souffle. Le renard profita de cette occasion pour lui bondit dessus et la clouer au sol. Nuage de Menthe dégluti, la prophétie s'accomplissait… Comme elle s'y attendait, le renard lui mordit la nuque. Mais la douleur fut moins longue et moins intense que dans ses rêves car, une seconde après l'avoir mordue, le renard lâcha prise dans un cri de surprise. Nuage de Menthe se releva et vit qu'un chat se battait contre lui. Un chat de Clan ? Non. Le mâle ne portait aucune des trois odeurs. Malgré ça, il se battait comme un vrai guerrier. Il n'eut aucun mal à prendre le dessus du combat et à tuer le renard, sous les yeux terrifiés de Nuage de Menthe. Après l'avoir achevé, le mâle se tourna vers l'apprentie guérisseuse.

« Mer… Merci » bégaya Nuage de Menthe, encore sous le choc.

Ce chat errant venait de lui sauver la vie !

« Va vite prévenir le Clan de la Bruine Nuage de Menthe ! miaula le matou inconnu.  
>- Quoi ? Mais qui es-tu ? » s'étonna l'apprentie guérisseuse.<p>

Comment ce chat pouvait connaître son non ? Et comment pouvait-il être au courant pour les Clans ?

« Rejoint moi demain au bord du chemin du tonnerre en début d'après-midi, je t'expliquerais tout. »

À ces mots, il s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à Nuage de Menthe de lui poser d'autres questions.

Nuage d'Hiver se battait contre un renard qui tentait d'accéder à la tanière des anciens. Que faisait Nuage de Menthe ? Etoile de Glace leur avait dit qu'elle était allé chercher de l'aide mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue, pourtant le territoire du Clan de la Bruine n'était pas très loin. Peut-être qu'ils avaient refusés de les aider…

« Clan de la Bruine, à l'attaque ! »

Etoile Perdue et ses guerriers arrivèrent dans la clairière. Nuage d'Hiver repoussa le renard qui essayait de lui mordre la patte et une apprentie rousse pâle sauta dessus le canidé et lui mordit la nuque. Le renard tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur et partit péniblement vers la sortie du camp quand l'apprenti du Clan de la Bruine le lâcha.

« C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, lui expliqua la femelle. Normalement ça peut même les tuer si tu t'y prends bien.  
>- D'accord… répondit Nuage d'Hiver, un peu surpris et énervé qu'une apprentie d'un Clan rival lui donne un conseil.<br>- Au fait, moi c'est Nuage Brumeux, se présenta la novice.  
>- Moi c'est Nuage d'Hiver » lui apprit-il.<p>

Nuage d'Hiver trouvait que l'endroit était un peu inapproprié pour faire connaissance mais il voulait rester polit.

« Tu as commencé ton entrainement depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en griffant le flanc d'un autre renard.  
>- Depuis une lune et demie » dit-il en griffant le visage du même renard.<p>

Pendant qu'ils combattaient, Nuage d'Hiver apprit diverses choses sur Nuage Brumeux. A deux ils se débrouillaient pas trop mal ; les autres aussi d'ailleurs car petit à petit les renards quittaient le camp.

*

Nuage de Menthe était en train d'essayer de soigner une profonde entaille dans le poitrail de Pattes Tachetées mais lui voulait retourner se battre.

« Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-il.  
>- Pour le moment. Tu ne peux pas y retourner comme ça, ça risque de s'infecter » insista l'apprentie.<p>

Pour le moment Pattes Tachetées était l'un des seuls guerriers gravement blessé, juste Nuage de Sapin qui avait dût cesser de combattre à cause d'une entorse à la patte. Cœur Gris quant à lui saignait du cou mais rien d'affolant apparent car il était retourné aussitôt dans la bataille après qu'Ombre de Lune lui ai mis quelques toiles d'araignées. Nuage de Menthe mâcha des feuilles de soucis et déposa la pulpe sur la blessure du guerrier moucheté. Elle allait lui annoncer qu'il pouvait partir quand une plainte retentit, recouvrant tous les bruits de combat.

« Plume d'Aigle est mort ! »


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salutations les marmottes fluorescentes !**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et **bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

« Plume d'Aigle est mort ! »

Nuage d'Hiver venait de trouver son mentor entendu sur le sol alors qui avait fait fuir un renard avec l'aide de Nuage Brumeux. Il avait bien essayé de le faire se relever mais il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Aucun signe de vie n'apparaissait. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, sa vue se brouilla. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer ! Pas maintenant !  
>Une renarde lui fonça dessus et l'écrasa au sol. Nuage d'Hiver lui martela le ventre, rabattant toute sa tristesse et sa rage sur la bête, comme si c'était elle qui avait tué son mentor. Il lui mordit férocement l'épaule, jusqu'aux os. La renarde lui fit lâcher prise en lui donnant un grand coup de patte dans le flanc et en l'envoyant rouler au sol, avant de partir en laissant une traînée rouge derrière elle. Nuage d'Hiver se releva, cracha du sang et observa la clairière. Les derniers renards venaient de prendre la fuite, et un silence de mort recouvrait le camp. Des touffes de poils jonchaient le sol couvert de sang. Étoile de Glace rompit le silence en premier :<p>

« Le Clan du Givre vous remercie toi et ton Clan Étoile Perdue. Sans vous nous n'aurions pas réussi à repousser ses renards. Allez voir notre guérisseur, il soignera vos blessures.  
>- Nous ne pouvions quand même pas laisser un Clan se faire ravager sans rien faire, répondit l'intéressé. Mais à présent il nous faut partir. Mes guerriers sont forts et robustes, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas besoins de ton guérisseur. »<p>

Nuage d'Hiver plissa les yeux. Étoile Perdue était-il en train d'insinuer que les membres du Clan du Givre étaient faibles car ils n'avaient réussi à affronter les renards tout seuls ?

« Comme tu voudras, miaula Étoile de Glace. Merci encore.  
>- À la prochaine assemblée » le salua l'autre meneur, avant de regrouper ses guerriers et de repartir.<p>

Juste après que les derniers chats du Clan de la Bruine aient quitté le camp, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nuage d'Hiver et le corps immobile de Plume d'Aigle, juste devant ses pattes. Étoile de Glace le rejoignit immédiatement, ainsi que Ombre de Lune et Fleur Tigrée. Les autres membres du Clan restèrent plus à l'écart, sans pour autant détourner leurs yeux de leur défunt lieutenant.

« Je peux prévenir Museau de Givre » proposa Cœur Gris.

Comme personne ne le contesta, le mâle gris partit dans la pouponnière.

« Plume d'Aigle était un excellent lieutenant, reconnut le père de Nuage d'Hiver. Le Clan des Étoiles l'accueillera dans ses rangs avec tristesse, il aurait fait un formidable chef. »

Plusieurs guerriers murmurèrent leur accord.

« Non ! s'écria Museau de Givre en sortant de la pouponnière. Pas toi ! Tu as pensés à nos chatons ? »

Framboise Glacée, qui venait elle aussi d'arriver dans le Clan tenta de calmer sa fille qui criait sur Plume d'Aigle.

« Il est mort en défendant son Clan, dit-elle en la retenant. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.  
>- Laisse-moi ! »<p>

Museau de Givre feula sur la reine et lui griffa la joue en se débattant. Framboise Glacée la lâcha en reculant, abasourdie. Elle la regarda se laisse tomber, en pleurs, sur le poitrail du lieutenant. Étoile de Glace monta sur le promontoire et tous les chats du Clan se tournèrent vers lui.

« Même si cela me peine, il me faut choisir un nouveau lieutenant. J'annonce ma décision devant le Clan des Etoiles pour qu'il l'entende et l'approuve ; désormais ce sera Griffe de Loup qui me secondera. »

Peu surpris, le Clan reprit le nom du nouveau lieutenant. L'apprenti blanc l'acclama aussi, mais avec un pincement au cœur.

« Mon mentor est lieutenant ! » s'exclama Nuage d'Été en ronronnant.

Nuage d'Hiver foudroya son frère du regard. Comment pouvait-il être contant alors que Plume d'Aigle était mort ?

« Cœur de Cristal, l'appela Etoile de Glace depuis le haut du promontoire. L'heure est venue pour toi de recevoir ton premier apprenti. À présent tu seras le mentor de Nuage d'Hiver.  
>- M… Moi ?, bégaya la guerrière tigrée.<br>- Oui, je me suis moi-même chargé de ta formation, je sais que tu seras un bon mentor pour lui. »

Nuage d'Hiver toucha le museau de son nouveaux mentor puis vint se coucher contre Museau de Givre et enfouit son museau dans le pelage de Plume d'Aigle, le cœur gros. Son corps était glacé.  
>Plusieurs heures passèrent, durant lesquelles il lutta contre le sommeil. Les autres étaient allés se coucher, seul restait la reine aux yeux bleus et lui. Plus les minutes passaient et plus les paupières de Nuage d'Hiver devenaient lourdes, mais il ne devait pas s'endormir, il voulait veiller son ancien mentor comme il le méritait. Au bout d'un moment la fatigue devint trop forte et il ferma les yeux, avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.<p>

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son museau. Un miaulement plaintif attira son attention. Qui pouvait bien miauler comme ça ? Tout à coup l'apprenti se souvenu que Museau de Givre était là elle aussi. Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle était roulée en boule sur le sol.

« Ça va Museau de Givre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

En le voyant, la femelle blanche afficha un air soulagée.

« Mes … commença-t-elle avant de lâcher un autre miaulement de douleur.  
>- Tes ? » répéta Nuage d'Hiver sans comprendre.<p>

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait avoir mal. Peut-être était-elle tombée malade ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Museau de Givre releva la tête, inspira et le regarda en lui criant :

« Mes chatons arrivent, cervelle de souris ! Va chercher le guérisseur ! »


End file.
